


The Coven

by taintedslurpee



Series: The Coven (TV Series) [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Zyle, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, it's kind of like the office, mockumentary, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedslurpee/pseuds/taintedslurpee
Summary: With AHS Apocalypse being a very stressful season for Coven fans, I thought it would be fun to write a fic in which it's mostly happy and just funny.A documentary crew wants to follow the day-to-day life of the witches at Miss Robichaux's Academy. This series captures the plight of the young women living together as they navigate friendships, love, as well as the dangers of being a witch in a modern era.*think of it like The Office and Parks and Recreation but set in American Horror Story Coven





	1. Welcome to the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> *italics indicate a confessional scene with one of the characters or if there's some sort of change on the show (an episode ending, etc.)
> 
> * for reference, this takes place a year after AHS Coven ended

Cordelia stood in the doorway of the living room, smiling at the cameras. “This is where we used to have morning gatherings and meetings, but the amount of students we’ve enrolled since last year has increased so rapidly that there isn’t enough room anymore. This room now serves as a simple rec room where girls can relax and hang out after their classes or at night.”.

Cordelia turned out of the doorway and began to move down the hallway, when a girl burst into her shot.

Short, skinny, with a brightly colored dress on, the girl easily brought attention to herself and away from Cordelia.

“Madison Montgomery.”  The girl flashed a dazzling smile. The cammerman focused on her for a second before zooming back over to Cordelia who simply looked at Madison and rolled her eyes.

 

_Cordelia sat in a chair that looked to be from the Victorian era. She had her legs crossed and her arms rest on top of them._

_“Madison has always been a challenge here at the Coven,” Cordelia pursued her lips together. “Not that we’re not happy to have her here. She’s very gifted when it comes to handling disputes between the older girls.”_

_Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, as if she were contemplating what to say next._

_“She was raised as a child star and that can truly damage someone. But behind the movie star persona and rude comments, she is a very sweet girl. It just takes patience.”_

 

“Sorry to steal your spotlight, Cordy.” Madison turned and smirked at her Supreme. “Although, I don’t think they brought cameras here for a house tour”.

Cordelia softly sighed, as if she was trying not to lose her temper at the younger witch.

“They’re here to document life at Miss Robichaux's Academy. We are after all, the first coven to go public.”. Cordelia softly smiled at the camera.

Madison rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to no doubt say another snarky comment.

Both the witches turned their heads towards the grand staircase ahead of them as they heard loud footsteps stomping down.

“Cordelia! Cordelia!”. A girl who looked to be in her early twenties came running down the stairs.

Cordelia rushed over to the girl with urgency. The girl had bent over, breathing roughly from running down the stairs so fast.

Cordelia softly placed her hand on the girl’s back, trying to help her. “Zoe, what is it?”

“Valerie and Eleanor are at it again. They…” The girl had to pause to breathe again. “They got into an argument and started to-”.

Zoe didn’t get to finish before Cordelia was running up the stairs herself, mumbling along the way.

The camera followed her, shakily, but as they got to the top of the stairs, she suddenly vanished into the air.

“Where the hell did she go?” a voice off camera said. The camera continued to move around in a circle at the base of the stairs, looking for a sign of the Supreme.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from a room at the end of the hall, followed by Cordelia’s voice.

The cameraman ran to the room and stopped in the doorway.

Cordelia stood in the middle of two girls who couldn’t be older than 14. Both were glaring at each other and had their fists clenched at their sides. The room looked as if a tornado had come through and destroyed everything in sight. Lamps were thrown on the ground, a bed was even tossed on the side. What looked like it had once been a nightstand was now a pile of ashes.

“She stole my phone charger! I know she did!” the girl to the right of Cordelia said, gritting her teeth. The girl’s face was flushed red in anger and her blue eyes seemed to be pulsing with electricity.

“Girls-” Cordelia began but was cut off by a book from a desk flying over at the other girl. It barely missed her head before she moved out of the way at the last second.

The girl was dressed from head to toe in black and had a pale complexion, yet her hands seemed to be bright red.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” the girl on the left screamed. She took her eyes off the other girl and began to focus in on the curtains draped over the window. They suddenly burst into flames. A gasp could be heard off camera.

“Girls!”

Both the girls jumped, startled by Cordelia’s raised voice. The blaze on the curtain’s simmered down and they turned their attention over to her.

“All of this destruction for a phone charger?”. Anger remained in Cordelia’s voice and the girls lowered their heads in shame.

Cordelia faced the girl on her left. “Valerie, you need to manage your anger better. This is the third time this month you’ve burned furniture after an argument. Next time we may not be here to help put it out.”

“And Eleanor”. Cordelia whipped around to face the other girl who had sat down on the edge of a bed. “There is no reason to start a fight because of a phone charger. These girls are your sisters and there is a much better way to handle these things that using your powers.”

Cordelia’s tone had softened and rather than appearing as an angry teacher, she looked much more like a worried mother.

The camera zoomed in on her face.

 

_“Of course I worry for my girls.”_

_Cordelia was back in the confessional chair. Some residue of soot was smudged on her cheek, leftover from the argument she had settled._

_“Our society has come a long way in terms of accepting witches. But there are still grave dangers for our kind.”. Cordelia paused, sighing deeply. “These girls are like my daughters. I couldn’t bare the thought that my leadership could ever cause them harm. Before I became Supreme, everyday was a constant battle. I lost girls and I lost any control I thought I had over this coven. I felt so weak and helpless.”_

_Sly tears had formed in the corner of Cordelia’s eyes. She looked directly into the camera and tightened her jaw._

_“I refuse to ever fail my coven again.”_

 

The dining room was filled with laughter and chatter. Girls sat at every edge of the long table, sparing no extra room. Cordelia sat at the head of the table, smiling and talking to some of the other teachers by her side.

The camera panned around, capturing the happy looks on each witch's face. Everyone looked comfortable and safe.

_The screen goes black._


	2. A Peaceful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter between Madison and some of the other witches when she's woken up too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * just a quick little chapter. I hope everyone is having a great day :)

Three women sat at a table in a purely white kitchen. They all had small smiles on their faces and appeared to be in a quiet conversation.

Cordelia gripped her cup of tea and stared deeply into its contents. She looked completely at peace.

“We got four new applications just last night. I checked when I woke up,” Zoe said and looked over to her Supreme.

Cordelia sighed but her smile remained on her face. “We don’t have enough room in this house anymore. We’re going to need to start preparing next door.”

 

_ “It was Queenie’s idea to purchase the house next door after the neighbor suffered horrible accidents.” _

_ Cordelia bit her lip at the last statement, looking slightly guilty. _

_ “Everyday we get more and more applications from young witches in need of guidance. It’s wonderful, but there’s simply no room left in this house. There’s eight girls to every room. If we want to accept more girls into the academy, we need to start the process of expanding. As much as I would prefer to stay on this location for safety, it’s just not a reality anymore.” _

 

Queenie grabbed Cordelia’s hand and smiled. 

“Don’t worry Cordelia. Everything is going to be fine. Hectic, but fine.”

Cordelia looked over at her friend and colleague and nodded her head. “I know. A part of me will always  just be worried if I’m not able to watch over all my girls.”

Zoe grabbed Cordelia’s other hand. “You know Queenie and I will always be at your side. We will always protect the coven.”

“Thank you girls.”. Cordelia patted their hands and got up, walking over to the sink. She paused after placing her cup in the sink and turned back around to face the table. “Does it seem quiet to you?”

Zoe raised one of her eyebrows and began to frown. “Yeah… you’d think some girls would a least be up and messing with something by now.”

“Good morning bitches.”

Zoe frowned deeper at the sound of Madison Montgomery walking into the kitchen. 

Queenie rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Why are you up so early? You’re usually hungover or still in bed.”

Madison sat down at the table and shot a glare at Queenie. She then proceeded to take a cigarette out of her pocket and light it, blowing the smoke in Queenie’s direction.

Cordelia opened her mouth as if to protest the movie star’s actions, but stopped and shook her head, quickly glancing into the camera.

 

“ _ Sometimes you have to choose your battles with Madison,” Cordelia said, with a tone of frustration. “Smoking is always a losing battle.” _

 

“Swampy woke me up again. Blaring that shitty music.” Madison huffed and took another drag from her cigarette.

Zoe snickered.

Madison turned to Cordelia, raising her eyebrow and smirking. “Cordy, why don’t you go quiet down your girlfriend. I’m sure you’d just love to go to her room and-”

Queenie slammed her fist on the table. “Girl, I swear to-”

She was cut off by Cordelia. The smile on the Supreme face had disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. “Madison, I’ve told you. Misty and I are not together!”

 

_ Madison sat in the confessional chair, visibly annoyed. _

_ “Like anyone believes that shit. I know that Cordy and Swampy are doing it. So does everyone else!”. Madison took another hit from her cigarette. “Queenie, Zoe, and I have a bet going on. How long will it take for them to accidently spill the beans.” _

 

_ A cut to Queenie now in the confessional chair. She sighed deeply. _

_ “I know it’s probably a terrible idea to be on whether or not two of my best friends are dating, but pretty damn funny to see Madison struggle. And even if she was right, it would be cute. Misty and Cordelia would be cute together.” _

 

_ Cordelia’s eyebrows were snapped together. She still seemed upset from Madison’s outburst. _

_ “I don’t know why Madison insists that Misty and I are a thing. We’re friends. Best friends. But just friends.” _

 

Madison stood up. “Whatever. I have some work to do.”. She walked out of the room, continuing to roll her eyes as Queenie snickered at her last comment.

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief and sat back down,

“You know Madison is all bark and no bite,” Zoe said, lightly chuckling.

Something loud bumped upstairs and the three women all looked up at the ceiling.

Cordelia sighed. “The girls are finally up.”


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison can't stand sharing a room with Zoe and Kyle anymore, so she hatches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I thought it would be funny to see Madison reacting to a fluffy Zyle relationship. I hope you enjoy :)

Madison sat on her bed, staring at her phone. She kept looking over and scowling at the sounds of Zoe and a boy with curly, blonde hair giggling together. With every sound of laughter, Madison would hiss and roll her eyes.

She finally stood up and glared at the two who were unaffected by her presence. 

“You know other people sleep in this room!” she huffed, putting her hands at her hips. “Not everyone wants to hear you two giggle for hours on end like a couple of school girls.”.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the shorter witch’s whines. The boy glared back at Madison.

“Why don’t you leave then,” he murmured. Zoe placed her hand on top of his.

“Kyle...” She began, but Madison stormed over to her bed.

“Last time I checked, this is my fucking room! Why don’t you do us all a favor and go back to that shithole of an attic that you’re supposed to be in!”. At this point, Madison sounded like a banshee, her voice reaching a higher pitch with each word.

Kyle and Zoe both stood up, frowns on their faces. Kyle took Zoe’s hand, beginning to lead her out the door. “Let’s go Zoe. I’m start to get a headache.”

They shut the door behind them and Madison screeched a little before throwing her phone onto her bed.

 

_ Kyle and Zoe sat next to each other, hands interlocked, softly laughing in unison. _

_ “It’s like this everyday with Madison. She can’t stand seeing Kyle and I together.” _

_ “I don’t get how you can share a room with her. She’s such a bitch.” _

_ “Kyle… you know why she’s like this.” _

_ The two had stopped smiling and looked awkwardly at the camera. Neither appeared as if they wanted to speak anymore. There was a long period of silence before Zoe finally opened her mouth again. _

_ “There was a period in our relationship where Madison was involved…”. Zoe’s voice trailed off and the camera zoomed in her face. She looked embarrassed of what she just said. “Ever since then, Madison has always deeply hated Kyle. Especially since the whole Seven Wonders Dilemma, a year ago.” _

_ Zoe looked over at Kyle who didn’t meet her eyes anymore. _

_ “Something happened to Madison after that. She left for a few months. She came back one night and moved back in. It’s been like this ever since.” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison was staring at the titles on Cordelia’s collection of witchcraft books. She was deep in thought, searching for something. She hadn’t even notice the camera come into the room.

After a minute, she seemed to find what she was looking for and grabbed a thick book from the shelf and turned around.

Her eyes widened when she saw the camera. “Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me.” The camera pointed down to the book in her hands and then back at Madison. “It’s just something I want to look up. Cordy won’t care that I took one of her books. It’s not like anyone else is going through them.”. Madison pushed past the cameraman and walked out the room.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty sat on a stool, staring at something through a microscope. Stevie Nicks softly played in the background.

“I need your help with something.”.

Misty looked up from the microscope to see Madison walking towards her, book in hand.

“You must want it really bad. You never come in here.” Misty chuckled softly.

“Yes. For obvious reasons.”. Madison’s eyes looked down to the ground searching for any dirt that could ruin her obviously expensive shoes. Her upper lip was curled in disgust. 

“What do you need?”

“I need to make a potion”. Madison opened the book, thumbing through the pages until she came upon the one she was looking for. She held it open and handed it over to Misty.

Misty read over what the short witch had handed her, her eyebrows popped up in the surprise. “You realize what this is,right Maddi?”

Madison rolled her eyes at what Misty called her. “Yes. Obviously I know what this is. Can you help me or not?”

Misty looked unsure but began to walk to the back of the greenhouse. “I guess I could. But you gotta be careful with this stuff. It’s pretty serious.”

“Don’t worry Swampy. I’ll be careful.”

 

_ Madison held the small bottle in her hand, showing it off to the camera with pride. Inside there was a green translucent liquid that glowed in the sunlight. _

_ “ _ _ Sine fine desiderio,” Madison said, her smile growing. “It means endless love, and that’s what this potion is for.”  _

_ Madison set the potion down and then turned back to the camera. _

_ “One sip of that little puppy and you’re gonna fall head over heels for the one who crafted it. Kyle won’t know what hit him.”. Madison was glowing with delight. _

_ “I’ve had Kyle before. And I want him again,” Madison said, swallowing every word. “After I died the first time, he’s what made me feel again. It was like I had been given a breath of fresh air. So when he chose Zoe....” Madison paused, frowning. “It brought back that numbness. So I substituted it with anger. But now I have my chance again. And this time, Zoe isn’t going to get him.”. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison was back on her bed, holding her phone, but paying it no attention. She continued to stare at the door.

It opened to reveal Kyle and Zoe giggling and deeply kissing. Madison’s mouth dropped open in shock. The couple continued to kiss, ignoring the girl.

“Um, hello!” Madison practically shrieked.

The couple finally pulled their lips apart and stared back at Madison, whose face had turned bright red.

“Sorry Madison.”. Zoe looked slightly embarrassed. Kyle had a smug expression on his face.

“Nah don’t apologize baby. You’re so damn cute.” Kyle looked back down at Zoe and began to pepper her cheek with kisses. 

Madison was absolutely horrified and stormed passed them as Kyle and Zoe flung onto Zoe’s bed, continuing their passionate kissing.

 

xxXXXxx

 

The camera followed the back of Madison as she stormed into the greenhouse. Cordelia and Misty sat down at the corner table, smiling and talking. Once Cordelia noticed the movie star’s presence, her smile minimized and she stood up, acting like a deer caught in headlights.

“What the hell Misty?” Madison roared. Cordelia took this as her cue to leave and rushed out of the greenhouse as Misty stood up, with a shocked expression.

“What bug crawled up your ass?”

“The one where you fucked up the potion bitch!”

“What do you mean? You watched me do everything like the recipe said to.” Misty slowly walked over to Madison whose raged aura had not faded. “Did it not get you all passionate or somethin?”

Madison’s scowl morphed into confusion. “What do you mean passionate? This is love potion you idiot.”

Misty shook her head and laughed. “You need to practice your Latin then, Maddi. That potion makes whoever ingests it desire someone real bad. I told ya to be careful.”

Misty jumped when Madison shrieked in response. “You’re telling me that shit just makes someone horny?”

Misty slowly nodded her head, still confused, as Madison marched out of the room, screaming.


	4. The Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison decides to set Cordelia up on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this is a pretty long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys :)

Madison stood in Cordelia’s office, her arms folded across her body. Cordelia sat, looking at the screen of her computer, not really paying attention to the girl in front of her.

“Come on Cordy! It would be so fun!”. The younger witch whined, slightly stomping her foot when the Supreme hardly reacted.

“Madison, I don’t have time for this. I still have some assignments to grade”. Cordelia finally looked up at the girl. “The idea on going on a blind date completely horrifies me. You do realize I was still married only a year ago, right?”.

At the mention of her marriage, Cordelia looked down again. Madison didn’t move an inch, despite Cordelia’s clear discomfort with the subject.

“I’m not leaving until you agree to this. Besides, I already scheduled a date for you.”

Cordelia immediately looked up at Madison, her face glaring. “Madison, why would you do that?”

“You’re lonely. All you do is work and flirt with Swampy. It bums me out. And teaching little witches about fire is beginning to bore me. I need a new hobby.”.

Cordelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply in.

“Let me be clear, I’m not going on a blind date!”

Madison snickered and shook her head.

 

_Madison was staring at her nails as she sat in the confessional chair. “I’m not lying when I say I want to help Cordelia with her loneliness. It’s contagious and I’m sick of it”._

_She looked up with an evil smile plastered on her face. “And if she doesn’t go on this date, it just further proves my theory that she has the hots for Swamp Rat.”_

 

xxXXXxx

 

Four women now stand in a grand bathroom. Cordelia sat on the toilet, surrounded by Madison, Zoe, and Queenie. Each of the younger girls is equipped with some sort of makeup or hair tool. Cordelia looked absolutely miserable.

“Madison I’m telling you, curly hair!” Queenie said with a growl. She held a curling iron in her hand, ready to grab a fistful of the Supreme’s hair at any time and put it to use.

Madison chuckled and shook her head. “Sorry Queenie, subtle waves in her hair. I’m making the final decision on this one.”

Queenie slammed the curling iron on the counter, glaring daggers at the movie star.

Zoe began to place a light layer of blush on Cordelia’s face, ignoring her friends’ arguments. After applying the blush, she turned back around to Madison.

“Should we add eyeshadow?”

Madison walked back over to Cordelia and Zoe. “What do you think?” she said, smirking.

Cordelia look horrified once again.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go on a blind date,” she said, shoving the palm of her hand onto her cheek.

“Don’t worry Cords, we’ll take care of you”. Madison grabbed liquid eyeliner from the counter, and moved over to the older woman.

“What’re y’all doing to Miss. Cordelia?”

The camera spun around to a tall woman with wild, blonde hair. She wore a lilac covered shawl and had beautiful, blue eyes. She stood leaning against the doorway. Madison rolled her eyes when she saw the Cajun.

“Hey Swampy, we’re just giving your girlfriend a makeover for her blind date tonight”.

All the girls, including Cordelia turned to look at Misty, searching for whatever reaction she may bring. Cordelia’s face was flushed red at this point however.

The wild blonde stepped further into the bathroom, coming closer to Cordelia and the girls. “Date?” she asked with a hint on confusion.

Cordelia looked miserably at Madison. “Madison and the girls have encouraged me to go on a date tonight. They think I’m too lonely and focus too much on my work.”

“You want to help us get her ready, Misty?” Zoe asked.

Misty shook her head and began to back out of the bathroom. “Nah, I’m okay. I’m no good with makeup, or hair, or any of that stuff.”

The camera turned back around to face the ensemble of young women surrounding Cordelia. Now her face was mixed with disappointment and misery.

 

_Misty continued to shift around in the seat, never finding any comfort in any of the positions. She finally chose a spot and turned back to the camera, her breath seemed to be unsettled._

_“I’m sorry. I’ve never really done of of these interviews before. I’m not used to all the cameras and microphones.”. Misty closed her eyes and swallowed._

_She then looked back at the camera._

_“I dunno how to feel about Miss Cordelia’s date. I’m really happy for her if she’s going to be happy. It will be weird though, her not being here tonight. Usually after dinner we go to the greenhouse to check on the plants and talk for a few hours and listen to some Stevie.”. Misty smiled a little to herself. “It’s really nice to just talk to Miss Cordelia. She’s a great leader.”_

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia now stood by the front door. She was dressed in a simple, but elegant black cocktail dress and her hair had bouncy waves in it. Madison, Zoe, and Queenie all stood in a cluster behind her, smiling.

“You look amazing Cordelia,” Zoe said, grinning at her Supreme. Cordelia smiled back, but was still visibly nervous. She kept looking at the door, as if expecting a monster to jump out from it.

“We really cleaned you up, didn’t we Cordy?”. Madison slightly smiled at her work, looking very proud. She then stepped closer to Cordelia.

“Now, be safe, be fun, don’t talk about your work, that will bore him to death. And if you bring him back tonight, don’t forget to lock the doors. God knows no one needs to hear that.”

Cordelia’s face flushed a deep red after hearing Madison. “This isn’t my first date, Madison” she mumbled.

“Duh. But you went on a date like six years ago and then you got married to that shitbird.”

Zoe and Queenie looked away from Cordelia and Madison, embarrassed by what their friend had said about the broken marriage.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door and all the women turned to look at. Cordelia’s face had screwed up into a worried expression. Madison saw the state of Supreme and rolled her eyes. She then walked to the door and opened it.

A handsome man stood on the porch. He looked to be about Cordelia’s age and wore a casual suit. He was smiling, but looked as equally nervous as his date was.

Madison grabbed Cordelia and pushed her towards her date.

“Have fun, kids. Don’t be out too late,” she teased and slammed the door.

 

_Zoe, Madison, and Queenie sat in a row in chairs. They were all smiling._

_“Who knew it could be so easy to get Cords to go on a date?” Madison smiled with glee. She seemed to be enjoying herself too much._

_Queenie slightly shook her head but still smiled. “You just love torturing Cordelia, admit it.”_

_“How else would I get by in this god forsaken place?”_

_“You know this means your theory about Cordelia and Misty is wrong then. If Cordelia is willing to go on a date-” Zoe's statement was cut short by the sound of the front door slamming. All three girls turned to look at the camera._

 

The camera was once again picked off of its stand and run over to the action.

Cordelia was standing by the front door, an exasperated look on her face. Her friends had come over, all with confused looks on their faces.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Madison was visibly displeased. “You left for the restaurant thirty minutes ago.”

Cordelia sulked and looked down at the ground. “I know...it’s just….” She paused, unsure of what to say. “It’s just felt wrong to be out on a date. He was very cute and nice, and charming, but none of it felt right. There was no connection there.”

Queenie semi-hugged her Supreme, offering support. Madison just rolled her eyes.

“You realize you wasted a night of great sex, right?”

All of the witches looked up at her, Queenie and Zoe both scowling.

Cordelia just sadly shook her head and began to walk towards the stairs, the girls standing behind and watching her.

 

_“All of my hard work… for that to happen?”. Madison’s face was scrunched up, her cheeks red. “If Cordelia had told me she was gonna ditch the guy, I would have taken him for myself!”_

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia took a few steps before stopping in the middle of a doorway. In front of her, hundreds of plants bloomed and reflected a green layer of light. Dirtied jars sat on shelves and lab equipment lay strewn about on the work stations. In the background, _Rhiannon_ by Fleetwood Mac was playing.

Cordelia took a few more steps into the greenhouse. Misty was bent over by a couple of bushes, inspecting the leaves. She still hadn’t noticed the presence of the Supreme.

“Hi Misty,” Cordelia said softly. The Cajun jumped a little by the voice, and looked back at the source of it. When she saw it was Cordelia, her face broke into a smile.

“Hi Miss. Cordelia!”. Misty set a pot down and began to walk over to Cordelia.”What happened to your date? Isn’t it a little early to be back?”

“Oh, I…” Cordelia paused for a moment. “I just wasn’t that into him. I didn’t have much fun.”

Misty still had a puzzled look on her face. Cordelia walked over to one of the workstations.

“Besides….we never got to finish that healing potion.” Cordelia looked over to Misty, as if to invite her by her side.

Misty skipped over to the Supreme’s side, grinning from ear to ear.

Cordelia began to pick up some of the equipment, holding it up to her eyes to look closer. Misty’s eyes remained in a position of looking at Cordelia, but the woman didn’t appear to notice.

Misty suddenly pulled one of her arms up to Cordelia’s hair and softly grabbed one of the locks of blonde hair. “Your hair is really pretty Miss. Cordelia. I like how wavy it is.”

Cordelia broke her attention from the potion and smiled at Misty. A slight blush formed across her cheeks. Misty turned back to focus on the plants, but Cordelia’s gaze at the Swamp Witch lingered. The camera zoomed in on the smile that had formed on the Supreme’s face as she continued to stare at Misty.

 

_The screen slowly fades into blackness._

 


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Thanksgiving is next week, I thought it would be fun to do a chapter with a Coven version of the Holiday. I hope you enjoy!

“Now before we end this meeting, there is one more thing on the agenda.”. Cordelia stood at the end of the long dining room table, overlooking the young witches. “I need to know by tonight if you are going to stay for Thanksgiving break so we can make the proper arrangements. Just let me know as soon as possible.”. Cordelia smiled at her students and then nodded her head, ending the morning meeting

The dining room erupted in noise as the young witches stood up and began heading out in different directions, chattering with one another as they walked off. Cordelia remained rooted in her position, still smiling.

 

_Cordelia had a wide smile on her face. “I love the holiday season. Everything just seems more happy and full of life during this time. There’s a certain warmth that you don’t get at any other time of the year than now.”. She breathed in deeply. “While I do love my girls, it’s also nice to have an empty house every once and awhile. I spent so long in this house with a handful of girls that it’s definitely been difficult to adjust to at times, a house that is packed to the brims with young witches.”_

 

Misty slowly stepped over to Cordelia who was gathering her papers from the table. Once she had everything in her hands, the Supreme looked up at Misty and smiled.

“Do you need anything Misty?”

“Oh no Miss Cordelia. I just wanted to let you know that I’d be staying for Thanksgiving. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, Misty. You’re always more than welcome to stay. So far it looks like it will just be you and me and a few others.”

Misty smiled back at Cordelia, nodding her head. “That sounds nice Miss Cordelia. Thank you.”.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Kyle loaded up the last suitcase in the trunk of the black SUV and then shut it. Knocking on the window to let the driver know everything was all packed up.

He then turned and walked back to Zoe who was waiting for him on the sidewalk. They stood together and waved as the last Academy car drove off.

“One week of pure silence,” Zoe said, turning to her boyfriend to smile. She planted a kiss on Kyle’s lips, ignoring the cameras pointed right at them.

“There are still a few girls here you know.”

“I know, but now I won’t be tripping over them in the hallways or classrooms everytime i take one step. It will be nice to have some quiet, Cordelia’s right.”. Kyle chuckled at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, hugging her close.

The camera then zoomed in on one of the windows of the grand white house. Madison stood in the window frame, staring at the happy couple. As they continued to giggle and hug one another, she screamed.

 

xxXXXxx

Cordelia was bent over at the kitchen counter, examining a cookbook. Next to her was a raw turkey, sitting on a pan. Bowls and pans as well as various food scraps were scattered around the rest of the kitchen, creating a mess. The Supreme's hair was frizzy and she had a smudge of flour smeared on her cheek. Cordelia sighed deeply, looking defeated.

She turned her attention to the doorway as Queenie walked in, heading to the fridge.

“Hi Queenie,” Cordelia softly said, smiling at her friend.

“You okay Cordelia? You look...burnt out.”

Cordelia groaned and shut her eyes. “It’s this damn turkey. I’ve never cooked one before. All the years before it was Spalding.”. She paused for a moment. “I can fry damn chicken but a turkey seems like trying to climb Mt. Everest.”.

Queenie chuckled and walked over to the Supreme. “I could offer some help if you want. I’ve never cooked a turkey, but I’m sure between the two of us we can figure it out.”

Cordelia mouthed thanks and straightened her back out.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty was twirling around in her room as the Fleetwood Mac album, _Rumours_ , was playing on the record. Her eyes were closed peacefully and she wore a simple smile.

She continued to dance around the room, twirling, giggling with delight. She finally spun around once before looking dead into the camera.

Immediately, she stood straight up and the peaceful smiled faded, replaced by a confused, awkward one. “Hi there. I didn’t notice you. Sorry.” she meekly said.

The Cajun walked over to the record player, turning the volume down. “I like to listen to Fleetwood Mac a lot and dance. Madison always complains that I play it too much and too loud but I just can’t stop. Their music is-”.

Misty stopped for a moment and tilted her head, a confused expression grew on her face. She looked back at the cameraman. “Did ya hear that?”

Suddenly, a screeching alarm arouse out of the silence. Misty looked around before beginning to walk out of her bedroom.

The alarm was faded but still loud. Misty continued to look around, trying to find the source. She began to walk down the stairs, the camera following her.

“Miss Cordelia?” she called out. The alarm grew louder. Misty turned to her right, speedwalking over to the kitchen area. She stopped in her tracks when she was met with a layer of smoke coating the room. “Good lord! What happened here?”.

Queenie and Cordelia appeared out of the smoke, hacking and rubbing their eyes in distress. Misty looked to them frantically.

“We burnt the goddamn turkey,” Cordelia said, continuing to cough. Misty walked over to her and placed a careful hand to her back.

“Are you okay?”

“We’re fine Misty, thank you. We just don’t have a dinner anymore.”. Cordelia looked upset.

Queenie walked over to the Supreme and Swamp Witch. “We could just order a pizza, Cordelia.”.

Misty’s eyes brightened at the suggestion and she looked back to Cordelia for approval. Cordelia sighed before nodding her head and weakly chuckling.


	6. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison somehow convinces Cordelia and some of the other girls to get out to a bar. Just try and imagine that Parks and Rec scene where they're at the Snakehole Lounge and they get all drunk. This chapter is a lot like that.

Cordelia and her group of colleagues sat in her study, clustered around her desk. Cordelia seemed engrossed in something on her computer while Zoe and Queenie quietly chatted. Misty was staring off into space and Madison was more preoccupied by her phone.

“They’re almost done with the renovations next door, just a few more fixes on the kitchen and we’ll be okay to move furniture in by next week,” Cordelia said, looking up from her laptop. “We’re going to need to start deciding who will be moving next door. I need at least two to manage it”. Cordelia looked to the other girls, hoping for a reply.

“I can move next door,” Queenie offered. Cordelia nodded and grinned, beginning to type something on her computer. She looked back up, focusing on Zoe.

“If it’s okay I would prefer to stay here. Just so I’m close to Kyle,” Zoe said.

“It’s okay Zoe. I understand”. Cordelia looked over to Madison. “Madison? Would you be comfortable moving? You’re really good with the older girls, it could help a lot.”

Madison didn’t look up from her phone. “There’s a new bar opening on Frenchman street tonight,” she said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Madison.”

Madison finally looked up from her phone, meeting the gaze of Cordelia who had furrowed her brows. “Come on Cordy! This would be fun!”

“Last time I agreed to one of your ideas, you made me go on a blind date that I left thirty minutes into.”

 

_ Madison rolled her eyes. She pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it. “I’m surrounded 24/7 by four women who don’t realize that the definition of fun isn’t listening to hippie music from the 70s or creating color-coded lists of different types of witchcraft levels. If I don’t get out of this house soon and drink, I will literally murder someone.” Madison took another drag and inhaled deeply, pausing for a moment before exhaling the smoke through her nostrils. “Cordelia and the others need to let go and get fucked up. They’re all so tightly wound, they’re gonna explode.”. _

 

“If I agree to move next door with Sister Voodoo will you agree to go out tonight?”. Madison ignored Queenie’s glare and focused all her attention on Cordelia who had a lost expression on her face.

 

_ Cordelia sighed deeply, covering her face with her hands for a moment before sitting up straight. “The last time I went to a bar, I got acid thrown in my face and was blinded. Surely you must understand why I’m not jumping at the idea of going out and having to take care of young drunk girls.” _

 

Cordelia bit her lip, still contemplating Madison’s offer. Finally, she shut her eyes and exhaled a stream of air out of her nose. “Fine Madison. But I’m only going out for a couple of hours and only if we all go out together. I don’t want to be stuck alone with you if you get drunk.”.

Madison smiled and looked at the girls sitting next to her, looking for their responses. Zoe and Queenie shrugged and both nodded her heads. Madison turned over to face the Cajun.

Realizing that everyone’s attention was on her, Misty blushed and raised her eyebrows. “I dunno if I should go out. I’ve never really been to a bar before. I don’t really think it’s my type of place.”.

Madison rolled her eyes and frowned at Misty. “Come on Swampy. You need to let loose. You can’t listen to Stevie Nicks every night.”.

Misty looked flabbergasted at Madison’s comment and remained a bright shade of red.

“She doesn’t have to go if she doesn’t feel comfortable, Madison,” Cordelia said.

“Swampy, come out with us tonight. If you absolutely hate it, we’ll leave and you can go back to your hole of a room.”

Misty bunched her eyebrows together and slightly shrugged. “I mean… I guess I could go…”

Madison squealed in delight and stood up. “I’m going to go plan my outfit. See you later, whores!”. She then ran out of the door, practically flying.

Cordelia slammed her head on her desk, exasperated. “I’m going to regret this,” she mumbled.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty sat on the edge of Madison’s bed, looking up at the shorter witch who held various shades of lipstick in her hands. Misty had a frightened expression on her face.

“You might be better off with a red,” Madison said while looking at the available shades.

“Maddi, I don’t wear makeup.”

“I told you not to call me that.”. Madison caught the chin of Misty and brought it up to her, applying a layer of red lipstick. “You’re worse than Cordelia when it comes to this shit.”.

Misty looked back up at Madison with pleading eyes. “Can I please go wipe this off? I hate it”.

Madison walked back over to her desk, searching through her large makeup bag. “I forbid you from taking any of this off before we get home. Besides…” Madison walked back over to Misty, mascara in hand. “Don’t you want guys to be interested in you? That’s like one of the best parts of going out.”.

Misty shifted in her position, visibly uncomfortable. “I don’t really care for that sort of stuff. I don’t like having attention on me.”.

Madison closed her eyes and shook her head, disapproving of what the Swamp Witch was saying. “Is it because you have the hots for Cordy?”.

Misty almost yelped when Madison said it, causing the movie star to turn around and grin. 

“You’re almost done, Swamp Rat. Lemme just place some eyeliner here…” Madison voice trailed off as she tried to concentrate at the task at hand. She then ran over to the desk, grabbing a hand held mirror and giving it Misty. “See, even you can look somewhat normal.”.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Misty touched her cheeks, as if she was making sure it was her own body. “Thanks Maddi,” she said, but still sounded unsure.

 

xxXXXxx

 

“Just come to the front with me,” Madison said and grabbed Queenie’s wrist, guiding her as the group walked to the front of a very long line. The outside of the nightclub was illuminated by bright neon lights and the music was from inside was practically shaking the building. 

“Madison, I don’t think they’re just gonna let us cut.”. Zoe walked behind the shorter witch, her face wrapped in a worried frown.

Madison ignored the girl and walked right up to the tall bouncer. He looked a little shocked when he saw her. “You’re Madison Montgomery?”

The girl was glowing in the attention. “In the flesh,” she said. “Is there anyway my friends and I can skip the line?”

The bouncer thought about the proposal for a second before slowly stepping aside and allowing the group to begin walking to the door. “They won’t mind a movie star walking into the club,” he said, waving at the girls as they stepped through the door.

As soon as they stepped inside, Misty softly howled, struggling to plug her fingers into her ears. “It’s so loud in here!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Madison grimaced at how oblivious the Cajun was to club etiquette and began to prance over to the bar. The remaining witches followed her in a straight line.

Just by entering the bar, Madison seemed to have developed a joyful aura. Her face wasn’t cast in that permanent scowl or frightening smirk, but a genuine smile.

Madison turned to the young bartender, a seductive grin beginning to grow on her face. “We’ll have five tequila shots please,” she said. 

Cordelia scooted over to Madison side’s and touched her shoulder. “May I remind you that there are only two people who are over the age of 21?” she murmured, a look of anxiety on her face.

“Relax Cordy, no one is gonna arrest us unless you keep acting like you’re breaking a law.” Madison turned back to face the bar as the man brought the drinks.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said and winked as Madison had begun to pull out cash from her bag. She smirked and gave him one last look before he went to tend to another customer.

“He’s coming home with me tonight,” she said as she passed everyone in the group one of the shot glasses.

Zoe groaned. “Last time you brought a guy home, you locked me out of our room.”

“What are you complaining about? You can sleep in Frankenstein’s bed whenever you want.”

Misty’s face looked terrified as Madison passed her the shot of alcohol. “I don’t think I can drink this,” she said, passing it back over to the movie star. 

“You only live once Swampy. Drink up. It won’t kill you.”.

Queenie shook her head. “You’re peer pressuring the poor girl.”.

Madison downed the shot within seconds, looking like a pro. “No I’m not. I’m giving her liquid encouragement. Now everyone drink up. This is going to be a fun night.”.

The rest of the witches stood awkwardly around her and one by one, tipped their heads up and downed the drink. All except for Misty who continued to stare at it before finally bringing it to her lips and sipping from the top. Immediately she gagged and threw the shot glass down on the bar. Everyone, including Cordelia, chuckled at the Swamp Witch’s reaction.

“What in God’s name was that?”. Misty looked over at Madison.

“Tequila. It’s not poison.”

“Sure as hell tasted like it.”

“Get a margarita then.”. But Misty’s reaction made it clear she had no idea what Madison was saying. “Whatever. I’m going to go dance. Join me if you want.” Madison walked off to the mobbed dance floor, Queenie and Zoe trailing behind her. 

Cordelia and Misty remained at the bar, uncomfortable in their settings. Misty finally moved closer to Cordelia. 

“Do you want to leave Misty?” Cordelia asked.

Misty paused for a moment before shaking her head. “I’m okay Miss Cordelia. It's a little loud in here, but I’m fine. Besides, Maddi and the girls look like they’re having fun.”.

The camera panned over to Madison, Zoe, and Queenie. Zoe and Queenie danced awkwardly by the movie star who was beginning to dance with a guy.

The camera quickly turned back to Cordelia who nodded her head in agreement. “Madison certainly seems to be enjoying herself tonight.”.

“Are you gonna drink tonight?”

“I don’t know...We do have classes tomorrow and I should probably make sure that the other girls are safe rather than drinking a lot.”

Madison and the other witches had walked back over to the bar. She had a bored expression on her face.

“Dancing isn’t fun with one shot in your system,” she said to a puzzled Cordelia before signaling the bartender to come over.

“Five margaritas.”

Cordelia raised her arm in protest but Madison swatted it away. “Madison I don’t think-”

“I’m not going to listen to you about this again. Drink up Cordy.”. Madison shoved the drink at Cordelia who slowly grabbed it.

Misty looked at the drink, unsure of what to do. “What is this?”

Madison rolled her eyes. “You’ll like it Swampy. It’s sweet. Drink up.”.

Madison, Zoe, and Queenie all grabbed their drinks and began to move back to the dance floor.

Cordelia finally took a sip of the margarita from the straw and quickly gazed at Misty who held the glass like it held a deadly toxin in it.

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, Misty.”.

“I know. But it doesn’t look as bad as the last one Maddi got us.”.

Cordelia nodded and took another small sip. “I promise you, this one will taste much better.”.

Misty looked into Cordelia’s eyes and then nodded. She copied the Supreme’s actions and sipped some of the drunk through the straw. A small grin quickly grew on her. “Damn...this is pretty tasty!”.

Cordelia smiled at Misty and the Cajun continued to take more and more sips of the beverage.

 

_ Cordelia stood at a distance from the bar. In the background, music still played. She had a drink in her hand and was taking a sip. _

_ “Although I hate to admit it…” Cordelia took another sip and then lowered the drink. “Madison was totally right about going out. This is the first night in forever I’ve felt like I could totally loosen up. It’s all good and all fun. The girls are still dancing. Misty and I are hanging out at the bar, chatting it up”. Cordelia giggled a little. _

 

Cordelia and Misty were both drinking the margaritas without any straws now. The gulped the remaining contents of their glasses and slammed them on the bar in unison, laughing at one another’s actions.

“I told you this was a good drink!” Cordelia laughed and playfully tapped Misty’s shoulder. Her words had begun to slur a little.

Misty giggled and nodded her head. “I want another one Miss Cordelia. This shit is the shit!”.

Both women burst out in laughter. Cordelia waved over the bartender and motioned to their empty glasses.

The camera panned around to Queenie who stood in between Madison and Zoe who were crazily dancing. She was semi-moving to the beat but had a frown on her face. She looked directly into the camera and slowly shook her head.

 

_ “I thought I would be able to drink tonight, But Cordelia and Misty are both drunk now and Madison and Zoe keep arguing and dancing and then taking jello shots,” Queenie huffed. “I guess this means I’m the mom for the night.”. _

 

Madison and Zoe were in the bathroom, standing at the row of sinks. Both were screaming at each other and their faces were flushed red.

“You had sex with my boyfriend!” Zoe screamed. 

“It was a threesome you ninny! You were in on it too!”. A random woman walked in on the two young witches arguing, her eyes widened and she scurried past them.

“Just because we had a threesome doesn’t mean I’m not pissed! You’re always a bitch to us!”

“That’s cause I have to sleep in the same room while you too fuck. Do you know how fucking annoying it is to hear Franken-boy moan at 3 in the goddamn morning?”.

 

_ Madison stands in front of the bar, part of her mascara has been smudged and she’s scowling. She stumbles a little, trying to stand still. _

_ “That bitch….That bitch-” Madison stumbled back a little, knocking into a man who was standing by the bar. She ignored his reaction and turned back over to the camera. _

_ “That bitch is really getting on my-”. _

 

_ Zoe’s makeup had completely run down her face from the tears streaming down her face. She held a glass of alcohol in one hand, and waved the other one frantically around. _

_ “I just want her to accept me and Kyle. She swore she would never talk about that threesome and yet she-” _

 

_ Queenie’s arms were folded over her chest and she looked very displeased. _

_ “We’ve been here for three hours. Madison has grinded on four guys, Zoe has had a full on meltdown, and Cordelia and Misty...well…”. _

 

A numerous amount of empty glasses were littered around Cordelia and Misty’s area at the bar. Both the women had scooted their stools closer together and were laughing loudly, attracting looks from other bar-goers. 

“I kid ya not, alligator babies will follow you around like ducklings. They imprint on you when they’re born.”. As she and Cordelia both burst out into more laughter in response, she lowered her hand on Cordelia’s knee, who didn’t seem to notice.

“I just don’t know how-” Cordelia had begun to talk, but leaned too far back on her stool and fell backwards. A few people in the area gasped and looked over to the woman who was laying on the ground, laughing very hard.

Misty had yelped and leapt off the stool, bending down to the Supreme. “Coredeliaaaaaaa!”

The camera moved over to the dance floor where Queenie had broken through the crowd and was on the move towards Cordelia and Misty. She continued to breathe deeply, obviously annoyed.

“All right, it’s time to go home. We’ve been out too late.”. Queenie held out her arms to Cordelia who was still laughing on the ground. Misty had bent down on her knees and remained at her Supreme’s side. The camera zoomed in on Misty’s hand holding Cordelia’s.

Queenie waited a few moments for Cordelia to move but finally grew impatient and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. “Here Misty, can you help Cordelia stand?”.

Misty nodded and allowed Cordelia to lean on her, who was still giggling and smiling at Misty.

“Yo Madison!” Queenie raised her voice. Several other starred in her direction, but she ignored them. 

After a few seconds, Madison and Zoe came walking out of the crowd, both with frowns on their faces.

Madison looked up at Queenie. “What do you want, I was talking to someone?”.

Queenie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. “You’re all too drunk. I’m calling a lyft.”.

Madison hissed but stayed at the other witch’s side.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia was walking towards a closed door with a glass of water in her hand. Her face was more pale than normal. Before she opened the door, she slightly turned to the camera, looking at it as if to discourage it from following her in.

Behind the door, violent retching could be heard. Cordelia finally opened it to reveal Misty laying on the bathroom floor, her head stuck in the toilet.

“Are you feeling any better, Misty?”. Cordelia walked over to the Cajun, setting the glass on the counter, and kneeling down to the floor. Her hand lay on Misty’s back.

Misty vomited again and groaned. She weakly pulled her head out of the toilet and attempted to smile at the Supreme.

“I’m sorry Miss Cordelia. You have more important stuff to do.”.

“Don’t worry about it, Misty. I canceled classes for the rest of the day. I don’t think any of the teachers can actually teach. It was a bad idea to go out last night.”. Cordelia brought her free hand to her forehead, as if she had a headache.

“If it makes ya feel any better, I had a lot of fun with you last night. Even if I am vomiting my guts out now.”.

Cordelia laughed. “Thank you, Misty”.

 

_ Cordelia’s face was still pale, but she was smiling. _

_ “Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to go out”. She shrugged and chuckled to herself. "I don't know. I just had a really good night". _

 

_ The screen went black. _


	7. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coven must deal with a horde of paparazzi that threatens the peace of the Coven.

Cordelia stepped out of her car and immediately held up her arm to shield her face as a bright light flashed. The camera panned to a group of paparazzi standing at the gate, clicking their cameras as the Supreme ran inside, locking the iron bars behind her.

 

_“Once I came out to the media with Miss. Robichaux’s Academy, our coven never strayed from the public eye.”. Cordelia sighed deeply. “Everywhere we go, there’s always cameras following. They’re desperate to find a scandal. It’s a complete witch hunt”._

 

xxXXXxx

 

Queenie, Zoe, and Madison stood looking out the window. The camera zoomed in on the crowd of paparazzi who remained waiting at the gates.

“They’re total leeches,” Zoe said, her face screwed up in a frown.

“I can’t even go to the damn McDonalds without one of those assholes following me in their car”. Queenie breathed deeply, shaking her head.

“I don’t see the problem here,” Madison scoffed and took a cigarette out.

Queenie turned towards her. “That’s cause the paparazzi practically raised you.”

Zoe nodded her head in agreement. “Don’t you ever feel uncomfortable from all the stalking and pictures? It’s like nothing is private anymore.”

Madison blew a whiff of smoke out of her nose and began to walk off. “No. You get used to it.”

Queenie snickered and turned back to Zoe. “The bitch probably likes all the attention.”

 

xxXXXxx

Misty stood at the head of the large greenhouse table. A handful of younger girls were seated to her side, a potted plant in front of each witch.

“Can anyone tell me what types of potions or spells we use Basil with?” Misty looked at each girl.

Finally, a girl at the end of the table began to slowly raised her hand.

Misty smiled at the girl. “Yes, Stephanie?”.

“Basil can be used for warding off threats and providing guidance and protection for whoever casts the spell,” the girl recited.

Misty smiled wider and nodded at the student. “Thank you Stephanie”. She turned to face the rest of the students. “Today we’re going to be starting potion work, focusing on protection spells. Before we begin, you need to make sure to wear your safety goggles. This potion has a habit of bubblin’ up and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

On cue, the girls and Misty pulled lab goggles over their eyes.

Misty began to walk around the table, eyeing each girl’s workstation. “Make sure you have every ingredient before you begin to put in the bottle”. Some of the girls had begun to clip the leaves, while others were still organizing the rest of their supplies.

Misty made her way back to her original spot at the table and planted her feet down, still keeping an eye on her students.

Suddenly, Misty turned her head in response to a crashing noise outside the greenhouse. Her peaceful smile faded away, replaced by a frown. “What the hell was that?” she mumbled to herself and began to walk to the glass door.

“Is everything okay Miss Day?”. The girls had all stopped their work and were looking up at their teacher.

“Everything is fine”. Misty nodded her head and turned the knob on the door. “Go back to your work, I’ll be back in a sec.”.

The camera followed behind the Cajun as she carefully stepped outside. She finally got sight of a man crouching below some bushes, camera in hand. Her puzzled expression turned to anger.

She rushed over to the man, who looked to be no older than 20. She grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed.

The man looked both amused and frightened. He pointed his finger up at Misty. “You’re Misty Day. You’re the girl who got burned alive”.

Misty let out a soft gasp and unclasped her hand from the man's jacket. She stepped backwards.

An evil smirk appeared on the man’s face and he held his camera up, pointing it directly at the frozen witch.

Before he could take a single photo, he was flung backwards a few feet. Misty’s mouth opened in shock.

“Leave our coven alone!”. The camera panned around to the young witches who had stood outside the greenhouse door.

Stephanie, the girl from before, had stepped forward, her palm raised towards the intruder. “You are not welcome here”.

The group of girls moved towards the man who crawled on the dirt, grabbing for his camera which laid a couple of feet away from him. Within seconds, the camera suddenly burst into flames and the man whimpered.

Another girl with blond braids stepped next to Stephanie.”I suggest you leave our teacher and school alone while you still can”.

The man scrambled to his feet. A look of disbelief painted on his face.

Misty moved to the girls, her fists clenched. “You heard the girls”. She nodded her head at the gate, which opened in response. “Now leave.”

The man stumbled towards the gate, not looking back once. As soon as his body left the premises, the gate slammed shut.

Misty turned to the girls, her face flushed with embarrassment. “Thank you girls. I don’t know why I froze-”.

Misty was stopped by the girls coming closer to her in comfort.

“Don’t worry Miss Day. We’ll always look out for you.”.

The camera zoomed in on Misty’s face as she grinned at her students.

 

_“After that incident, the paparazzi stopped coming around to the Academy”. Misty shuffled around in her seat. “If we go out in public, they’re still there”. The Swamp Witch chuckled a little. “Cordelia still can’t figure out why they won’t come around anymore, but she’s happy. I didn’t think it was important to mention why they won’t come, but as long as they’re gone for good, I don’t think anyone really cares. Other than Madison who's still mad about it.”. Misty shrugged and smiled at the camera. “I’m awfully proud of those girls. They’re truly somethin’.”_


	8. The Plane Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia, Madison, and Misty fly down to California for a meeting with the warlocks.

Cordelia stood in front of the black SUV on the sidewalk, her arms folded in front of her chest. She looked annoyed and kept sighing deeply while tapping her foot. Kyle moved some bags that sat on the ground into the trunk.

“If they don’t hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Cordelia whined and threw up her hands.

“Sorry MIss Cordelia!”. Misty was running down the steps of the Academy, a bag in her hand. Madison followed behind her, walking and unbothered.

Cordelia opened the passenger seat door and began to climb the door as the other girls reached the car. “You do realize our plane leaves in forty minutes, Madison?”.

Madison rolled her eyes and stepped into the car.

 

_ Cordelia stood in the airport, Misty and Madison in the background. _

_ “We’re flying to California today. We have an annual meeting at the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Men where warlocks are taught. It’s just a way to maintain a connection between witches and warlocks and make sure that there are no problems on both ends.” _

_ Cordelia sighed. “I’ve always hated flying, ever since I was a child. Fiona always told me the fear was ridiculous, but I’ve never managed to get used to it.”. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia sat down in the airplane seat, looking more anxious than before. Misty was seated in the middle, and Madison was at the window seat.

The Supreme continued to breathe deeply and nervously tapped her fingers on her fingers. Madison looked over at the older witch and glared at her.

“Are you going to be like this the entire time?”

Cordelia shot a look back at Madison. “I’ll be fine. I’m just trying to calm myself down.”

Misty placed her hand on top of Cordelia’s arm and smiled at her. “Don’t worry Miss Cordelia, I’m here if ya need anything”.

“As romantic as that was Swampy, I think I may be a bigger help on this one.”. Both Cordelia and the Cajun looked over at Madison as she reached into her purse, digging through it.

She finally pulled out an orange pill bottle and took an individual pill out, handing it over to Cordelia. Cordelia look down at the pill in her hand before looking back at Madison who had already focused her attention on a magazine. 

Misty shrugged at Cordelia who made eye contact with her. Cordelia finally tossed the pill in her mouth and took a swig of water from a bottle.

 

_ Cordelia was completely passed out in her seat. The camera focused on Misty who had large headphones on. She looked over into the lenses and leaned a little over Cordelia who had begun to softly snore. _

_ “After fifteen minutes, she just passed out. She’s been like this the entire flight.”. Misty took the headphones off her ears and placed them around her neck. “I’ve never been on a plane before, but this is so cool! They have a bunch of movies to watch and they’ll bring you whatever drink you want AND snacks too!”. Misty held up the small snack bag to the camera, grinning widely. _

_ The camera moved over to focus in on Madison who had rolled over in her seat, the magazine still on her lap. “They’re just peanuts, Swampy. It’s not like they’re wrapped in gold or anything.”. _

_ “They’re still yummy though.”. Misty popped one of the peanuts into her mouth. _

_ Cordelia mumbled a little and shifted her position. Madison rolled her eyes. “Your girlfriend snores loudly. I would have been better off with her being a nervous wreck the entire time”. _

 

The camera zoomed in on the three women. Madison had gone back to reading her magazine and drinking what looked to be a small alcohol bottle. Misty had her headphones on once again and was staring at her small TV screen.

Cordelia shifted once again in her dozed off state, her head leaning on Misty’s shoulder. Misty slowly moved her head to look at the Supreme, being careful not to disturb her. She softly smiled.

 

_ The screen faded into black. _


	9. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in California, Cordelia decides to take Misty to Disneyland with Madison tagging along.

_ “Yesterday we finished our last meeting with the warlocks at Hawthorne. It went well, for the most part.” Cordelia pursued her lips together. She sat in a chair, in what appeared to be a hotel room. “Nothing major happened. It can just be difficult to deal with men who have damaged egos…”. _

_ Cordelia relaxed her shoulders a little. “We have one more day in Los Angeles so I thought it would be fun if we went on a quick trip to Disneyland. Misty has never been and I know she really wants to. Just a fun little outing.” Cordelia grinned. She then paused and returned to a more natural expression on her face. “Madison was a little less than thrilled about the outing.” _

 

_ Madison now sat in the chair, a frown on her face. “We’re literally going to Disneyland for the purpose of pleasing a grown woman. For God’s sake, she’s older than me and still acts like a five year old!” Madison took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. “If the paparazzi gets wind that I’m at Disneyland with two grown witches, I'll never land another movie again.” She shook her head. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

The three witches stood in the line to the gates of the theme park. Misty led the way, looking like she hardly contain herself. Cordelia continued to smile at her, obviously pleased at the Swamp Witch’s excited attitude. Madison looked as unhappy as one could possibly be. 

The women moved through the line and finally stepped into the premises of the park. Misty began to jump around. With every second that passed, Misty saw another element of her surroundings and continued to squeal in joy.

Cordelia walked over to Misty’s side. “What do you want to do first?”

Misty’s eyes remained widened and she still had a child-like grin on her face. “I don’t really know, what can we do?” she asked Cordelia.

“We could just walk around, get food. Maybe shop a little. There’s also the rides.” Cordelia pursed her lips at the last option, as if slightly nerved by it.

“Could we do all of it?”

“All?” Cordelia looked slightly surprised. Misty grabbed her hand and began to walk further into the park, Madison following slowly behind.

 

xxXXXxx

Misty came running out of the exit of a ride, The Matterhorn. Her curly hair was even more wild than normal and she had a huge smile on her face. She ran directly to the camera.

“We’ve been on six rides so far! It’s so cool! This one went super fast and we kept whipping around the mountain and then this bigfoot came out and oh my goodness!”

The camera zoomed in on Madison and Cordelia who also emerged from the exit. Madison looked completely unbothered, but Cordelia was clutching her stomach and her face was pale. She looked at the camera.

 

_ “It’s not that I hate rides... It’s just that I despise them” Cordelia still looked sick. _

_ “Hey Miss Cordelia!” The Supreme turned around to Misty and Madison behind her. Misty held a map in her hand and Madison was staring at her phone. “Let’s go on Space Mountain next!” _

_ Cordelia turned back around to the camera, looking full of dread for what was to come. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty held a cotton candy in one hand and a churro in the other. Behind her, Cordelia was holding onto a lemonade while Madison still looked at her phone.

“Hey Miss Cordelia, do ya know if they have any ice cream here?”

“Misty, you’ve already eaten a corn dog and popcorn, plus all the stuff you have now.”

“You know me, I’m never not hungry.”

“You’re going to have a sugar crash, Misty.”

Misty giggled a little. “You’re so funny Miss Cordelia.”

Madison finally looked up from her phone. “Is there any place here that has a salad that isn’t deep fried and rolled into sprinkles?”

Misty and Cordelia both looked over at Madison, surprised at the fact that she had finally spoken. She looked back at them, mildly startled by their stares.

“What? I’m hungry. Swampy has us running a marathon.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty had stopped in her tracks, staring ahead. In front of her, a woman dressed as Rapunzel stood, greeting other visitors as they came up to her. Cordelia and Madison caught up to the Swamp Witch and stood beside her. Misty had an amazed look on her face as she continued to stare at Rapunzel.

 

_ “One night I hung out with some of the girls who were watching some Disney movies,” Misty said, her face screwed up in an delighted grin. “They played the movie ‘Tangled’ and I just fell in love. I connected so much with Rapunzel. Her being in the woods and all. I just feel like our souls matchup so well.” _

 

Misty slowly turned her head over to Cordelia. “Can I go and talk to her?”

Cordelia looked up at the taller witch and smiled. “Of course you can.”

The Cajun began to slowly step to the princess. Madison rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She semi-turned towards Cordelia, whispering, “She’s literally a full grown adult fangirling over a Disney princess.”

Cordelia frowned. “Let her have fun, Madison. She deserves it. You know as well as her just how damaging Hell can be to a person. If seeing a Disney princess is what makes her happy, than let her be happy.”

Madison once again rolled her eyes and turned back away from Cordelia.

Misty had finally gotten the attention of the Rapunzel and had tightly hugged her. She continued to giggle and hold on. Cordelia held up her phone and took a picture of the two.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia unlocked her phone, looking at the screen. Her eyebrows scrunched up slightly. “We should probably start to head back to the hotel. Our plane leaves at 7 tonight.”

Madison began to walk. “Sounds fine to me. We’ve been here four hours too long.”

Misty’s wide grin had begun to fade and instead her face grew sad. “Can’t we stay a little bit longer? We didn’t get to go on Treasure Island yet.”

Cordelia lightly patted Misty’s back, trying to console her. “I’m sorry Misty. But we do really have to go.”

Cordelia started to follow Madison who was already ten feet in front of them, Misty dragging her feet behind. Suddenly Misty stopped and grabbed onto Cordelia’s wrist, whose eyebrows then shot up in surprise.

“Miss Cordelia, can we do one last thing?”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty came running out of the small store, Mickey ears now planted on her head. Her smile had finally returned back to her face.

Cordelia and Madison followed closely behind her. Both wore Minnie ears. Madison looked down at the ground, as if to attempt to hide her face from anyone who may recognize her.

Misty turned around to Cordelia, looking straight into the Supreme’s eyes. “I’ve had so much fun today, Miss Cordelia. Thank you so much!” She wrapped Cordelia in a hug, who looked a little shocked at first, but then eased more into it, and closed her eyes.

Madison stepped next to the two. “All right lovebirds, break it up.” Cordelia’s face turned bright red and she stepped back from Misty. 

Cordelia quickly took her phone out of her purse and stepped up towards the camera, motioning to someone off screen. “Would you mind taking a picture of us?” She gave the phone to a crew member. “Thank you!”

The Supreme walked back to Madison and Misty and stepped in the middle of them. Madison looked horrified. “There’s no way in hell I’m taking a picture with these things on my head.”

“Just take one damn picture, Madison!” Cordelia snapped. The shorter witch glared and stepped closer to the other two and began to pose.

The crew member held up the phone. “Say cheese!”

 

xxXXXxx

 

The three witches were sitting on a plane again. Both Cordelia and Misty were passed out next to each other. Madison was staring out the window, her phone in her hand.

The camera zoomed in on the phone's lockscreen, which appeared to be the picture of the three in Disneyland. All of them had large smiles on their faces.

 

_ Madison had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth and a scowl on her face. “So what if that’s my lockscreen? It was a good angle of me!” _

 

_ The screen faded away. _

 


	10. A Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time at the Academy ;) <3

A couple of young witches stood in front of a giant Christmas tree that sat in between the two main windows of the living room. The fireplace was lit and the room seemed to be full of of warmth and happiness. Christmas music played in the background.

The girls were pointed their hands at boxes that lay at their feet. As their fingers would motion upwards, glass ornaments would fly up into the air, copying the same movements as the witches. With carefulness, the girls would move the decorations to the trees and allow for the ornaments to be placed on a branch.

“You’re doing great girls.” The camera panned around to Cordelia who stood in the large doorway of the room. She had a warm smile on her face.

 

_ “Christmas is busy time here at the Academy.” Cordelia sat comfortably in the confessional chair, the fire crackling behind her. “It used to be tradition to throw a big celebration for Yule, but we’ve created a few more modernized traditions now.” The Supreme motioned to the Christmas tree. “A lot of the girls will be staying for winter break this year. I’m planning a feast/party and then a big Secret Santa. Everything should be perfect.” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Zoe laid on top of her bed, looking at the screen of her laptop. Rock music was quietly playing from the device.

Madison suddenly burst into the room, disturbing the other witch’s quiet aura. Zoe sat up.

“Who did you get for Secret Santa?” Madison looked over to her roommate as she began to light a cigarette.

“Queenie.” Zoe shut the screen of her computer and stood up from the bed. “I thought I told you not to smoke in here.”

Madison blew a cloud of smoke. “Blow me. I got Swampy and I have no idea what the hell I’m going to get her.”

“Misty’s easy. Just get her something Fleetwood Mac themed.”

“The bitch already has everything from that band you could possibly ever own.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “You have a week. You’ll think of something.”

Madison huffed and sat on her bed, continuing to smoke.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Stevie Nicks’s voice floated around the room in a melody. Misty sat crossed-legged on top of her bed, wrapping a medium sized box. She hummed to herself and moved her head in beat to the music. Queenie sat across the room from her, reading a book at her desk.

Misty continued to wrap the package and place tape on it, sticking her tongue out as she concentrated hard. She finally grabbed a bow from her side and slapped it on top. She smiled widely and held the present up, proud of her work. “Look Queenie! I finished!”

Queenie turned around in her seat and smiled at the Swamp Witch. “Good job, Mist.”

 

_ “I got Miss Cordelia for the Secret Santa thingy!” Misty beamed at the camera. “She’s been needin’ a new pair of gardening gloves for a while so I got her these.” Misty held up white gardening gloves that looked expensive. They had a of colorful designs on them. “I also embroidered some stuff on them, just so they’d be decorated. Add a little color to them.”  Misty beamed and stared at the gloves. _

 

“What’re you getting Madison?” Misty asked as she stood up from the bed and began to walk over to the closet, the present in her hands.

Queenie softly exhaled. “I’ll probably get her one of those desk mirrors with the vanity lights around it. That way she’ll stop complaining about the Academy’s mirrors and how they suck to take pictures in.”

Misty bent down in the closet and slid the gift on the ground, hiding it in a strategic location. “That’s a good idea, Queenie. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Queenie turned back around to face the desk. “Sure hope so. I can’t stand that bitch whining all the time.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia was descending down the stairs, dressed in grey flannel pajamas and a robe. She made her way from the grand staircase over to the living room, stopping in the doorway.

Twenty or so girls and women sat in chairs and on the floor, surrounding the large Christmas tree. Zoe, Madison, Misty, Queenie, and Kyle all sat on the floor by the fireplace. A majority of the group were dressed in pajamas and wore large smiles on their faces. When some of the girls noticed the Supreme standing and looking at them, they waved and wished her a Merry Christmas.

Cordelia smiled at her students and began to walk over to an empty seat by the other teachers. “Good morning girls. Merry Christmas.”

“Can we open presents now?” One of the younger students motioned to the mountain of presents that decorated the tree, looking impatient.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. 

On cue, the younger girls leapt over each other, searching through the gifts for their own. The older witches continued to sit and chat with one another.

Kyle got up from his place and went over to the presents, searching around like some of the girls. A Santa hat sat on top of his head. He grabbed a handful and went back to the older witches. “This one’s for you,” he said as he handed each of the teachers a wrapped gift. He stopped at Cordelia, handing her a thin present.

Misty and Madison wasted no time opening their gifts, while their colleagues were much more graceful. A smile grew on Madison’s face as she held up the box for the vanity mirror. “This is amazing!” she squealed.

Queenie smiled at her. “I knew you’d like it.” Madison set the box down and wrapped Queenie in a hug, who looked utterly shocked by it.

“Babe look!” Zoe handed her gift over to Kyle. The couple smile and looked over at Cordelia, who had been waiting for them to see it. Zoe held up a paper to the camera. It showed a receipt for a Netflix subscription.

“That way you guys can have movie nights together,” Cordelia said, smiling down at the couple.

“Thank you Cordelia, it’s perfect!” Zoe grinned at her Supreme. “Open your gift, it’s from all of us.”

Cordelia finally looked down at the package in her lap, beginning to open it. The frenzy in the room had stopped and it seemed as if every witch was waiting to see Cordelia’s reaction.

The older witch finally tore the remaining wrapping paper off of it and looked at her gift. She let out a soft gasp, a smile forming on her face. 

 

_ Cordelia held up a large, hardcover book. On the front was a picture of the entire Academy standing on the porch, underneath the words: 2014 Memories of Miss Robichaux’s Academy. “It’s a picture book from this year.” Cordelia grinned, she had tears forming in her eyes. “All of the best memories captured.” _

 

The Supreme hugged the book to her chest, her eyes sparkling. “Thank you girls so much. I love it.”

Her students smiled back at her and then resumed their activities. Cordelia began to look at each page of the book.

“What do you think, Swampy?” The camera panned around to Madison who now sat next to Misty. Misty had bright blue headphones covering her ears. She looked both delighted and puzzled by the gift. “Now you can listen to your music as loud as you want and you won’t wake me up at a ridiculous hour.”

Misty took the headphones off and hugged Madison. “Thanks Maddi! I love em!”.

“You’re welcome. Or whatever, I guess.” Madison rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her face.

“Zoe, this is amazing!” Queenie held a large basket in her hand, smiling at the girl next to her. In the basket were fancy soaps, face masks, and other spa supplies.

Zoe shrugged and smiled back at her friend. “You gotta treat yourself once in awhile.”

After a few moments of more hearty chatter, Kyle stood to his feet again. “I’ll go start some coffee.” He began to head out of the room.

“Thank God,” Madison said. “It’s too early for me to be this full of joy.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

It was now night, but the living room remained illuminated by the large fire. What was once a mess of wrapping paper and presents, had now been cleaned up. The room looked nice and tidy again. 

A couple of girls sat on the couch, but it was empty for the most part.

Cordelia stood once again in the gaping doorway of the living room, staring at the fire. She had a peaceful look on her face.

Finally, she turned around and began to walk down the hallway, turning right at the corner. The camera followed closely behind her.

She walked into the kitchen where a couple of girls sat at the table, talking and eating decorated cookies. Kyle and Zoe stood by the microwave, heating something up. 

The Supreme walked through the narrow doorway into the greenhouse. Misty sat on the stool, still dressed in her pajamas. Her blue headphones sat on top of her wild hair, plugged into the radio that lay on the table. Her head bobbed around and her eyes were peacefully closed.

Cordelia slowly walked over to the Swamp Witch and lightly tapped her shoulder. The younger woman jumped a little, caught off guard. When she saw it was Cordelia, she grinned and took her headphones off, setting them on top of the table.

“Hey Miss Cordelia.”

“Hi Misty. I just wanted to come and wish you a Merry Christmas. I’m probably going to go to bed soon.” Her lips curved upwards into a soft smile. She began to turn away from the Cajun, heading back to the door.

Misty’s eyebrows suddenly shot up and she stood up from her stool. “Wait! Miss Cordelia!”

Cordelia stopped in the doorway, looking back over to Misty.

Misty grabbed a package from under the greenhouse table and ran over to the Supreme. “I got ya something! But I wanted to give it to you in private.” She held out the gift to Cordelia who grinned at her before taking the present.

Cordelia unwrapped it and held the gardening gloves up. Her face lit up as she continued to stare at them. Her fingers traced over the needlework. “Misty…. They’re beautiful!”

Misty beamed down at the shorter woman, obviously delighted.

Cordelia looked back up, making eye contact with the Swamp Witch before noticing a bushel of leaves hanging above the doorway. Her mouth formed into an ‘O’.

Misty looked up in response, forming the same face.

“Mistletoe.”

“Huh?”

“Mistletoe. Sometimes you put it above doorways and if you get caught under it with another person, you have to kiss them. Zoe or Madison must have put it up when we were decorating the house.” A light layer of blush formed over the Supreme’s cheeks. Misty looked back down of her, still softly smiling.

Suddenly, Misty bent down, shutting her eyes. Her head shifted to the right and she moved closer to Cordelia who stood frozen. Quickly, Misty placed a soft kiss on Cordelia’s cheek.

Both of the witches’ face grew bright red and Misty stood back up. They stood frozen, staring into each others eyes.

Finally, Cordelia turned around, still clutching the gift. As she began to walk out of the room, a smile spread across her face. Misty remained in the doorway, staring at the Supreme as she walked away.

 

_ The screen faded into blackness. _

 


	11. A Trip to the Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia takes Misty to the dentists after Misty begins to have a bad toothache.

Cordelia and Misty sat on stools, facing the old wooden table. The neon lights from the greenhouse illuminated their faces. Both were fully engrossed in bundles of plants laid in front of them. A few books were littered on the desk.

Misty scrunched her eyebrows and brought her hand to her cheek, rubbing it. With her other hand, she grabbed a purple flower and held it up to her eyes for further investigation.

“Shit!” Misty suddenly exclaimed, continuing to rub her jaw, dropping the flower in the process.

Cordelia seemed startled by the Cajun’s swear word and looked up to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just my teeth have been aching all day. Hurts like hell.” Misty winced again and grabbed her cheek harder.

“Have you gone to the dentist recently? Maybe you have a cavity?”.

Misty shook her head. “The last time I went to the dentist was about two years ago. When I was still with my family.”

Cordelia looked utterly shocked. “Jesus Misty. Your mouth is probably full of cavities!”

Misty’s eyes widened, she continued to rub the sore part.

Cordelia sighed. “We can go tomorrow.”

 

_ Misty sat in the confessional chair, still rubbing her cheek. A frown clouded her face. _

_ “It’s not that I don’t trust doctors and dentists...it’s just… they’re scary. With all those needles and knives. I hate it.” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty continued to shift around in the large dentist’s chair, nervous. She squinted at the bright light above her.

Cordelia sat in the chair to her side, purse clutched on her lap.

An older man walked in with a white lab coat on. He smiled at the two women and sat down on a stool next to the computer. “Misty Day?” he asked. “My name is Dr. Hansen. I’ll be the one looking at your teeth today.”

Misty nodded, looking up at the dentist.

“I still need to check your teeth for any cavities, but I think I’ve identified what’s causing all that pain in your jaw.” He clicked on a tab on the computer, opening up an image of an X-Ray. He pointed to some teeth that looked to be in the back of the jaw. “It looks like your wisdom teeth will need to be taken out.”

Misty raised her eyebrows, confused. “My what?”

“Your wisdom teeth. Sometimes they grow in later. You need to have yours removed unless you want to keep having those pains in your jaw.”

Misty looked over to Cordelia who simply nodded, agreeing with the doctor.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia walked back into the dentist’s office, the camera following behind her. She stopped before the doorway and turned back around. “They just finished with Misty so I’m going to get her and bring her back to the Academy so she can rest up.”

Cordelia walked through the doorway, stepping behind the chair that Misty laid in.

Misty had a dazed look in her eyes and was very groggy. Her cheeks were puffy and red. She kept playing with the bandaid on her arm where an IV had been and giggled to herself.

Cordelia cleared her throat and Misty slowly rolled over to face her, a dopey smile on her face.

“Miss Cordelia! I’m so happy you’re here!” Misty’s voice was raspy but she continued to smile at the Supreme. “They took all my teeth out. Just sucked them out mah mouth.” Her words were muffled by the tissues that remained in her mouth.

Cordelia held her hand up to her mouth and laughed softly. She reached over to Misty, holding out both her hands. “Come on Misty, let’s go home.”

Misty weakly grabbed on Cordelia’s hands but still didn’t step up. “This chair is so comfy. Comfier than mah bed.”

Cordelia stepped to the side of Misty, pulling the younger witch up to her feet, with a groan. Misty’s legs wobbled and she stumbled.

The Supreme wrapped one of Misty’s arms around her neck and began to slowly step out of the room. Misty started to hum a song and struggled to match with each of Cordelia’s steps.

When they reached the front office, the Cajun stopped and then turned towards the front desk where the dentist was talking to one of the receptionists. She grinned.

“Thank you for sucking mah teeth out doctor,” she said. Cordelia chuckled and waved at the doctor, still supporting Misty’s dead weight.

“Get well Misty. And remember your next appointment. You still need to get your teeth cleaned.”

Cordelia and Misty stepped out the glass doors, heading in the direction of the parking lot. Misty began to sing once again, louder, but no proper words could be made out.

“Here, I parked as close as possible to the office as I could.” Cordelia stopped Misty, leaning her against the grey Honda. Cordelia opened her purse, searching until she pulled keys out.

After unlocking the car, Cordelia held onto Misty again, trying to motion her to the passenger's seat. Misty stopped in her tracks again and raised one finger to gently graze Cordelia’s face. The Supreme’s cheeks turned a soft pink.

“You’re so pretty Miss Cordelia,” Misty said. Cordelia smiled softly and began to guide the Swamp Witch into the car again.

As Cordelia shut the door and began to walk around to the driver’s seat, Misty began singing again, loudly. Before she climbed into the Honda, Cordelia quickly shot a look into the camera as Misty continued to sing at the top of her lungs.


	12. Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison tries to take care of a little pest problem.

Everything was silent. The room was dark and two figures sleeping in separate beds could be made out.

Suddenly, there was a scattering up above and chattering from some sort of animal. It continued to scratch the roof.

“Motherfucker!”

Madison sat upright in her bed and pointed her finger at the lamp to her side, turning it on. She pulled her sleep mask above her eyes.

In the other bed, Zoe was much more slow to getting up. She moved around a little, mumbling and groaning. 

Madison shoved the covers off of her and stood up. She grabbed a fluffy pink robe from the desk chair and wrapped it around her. The witch wore a scowl on her face.

“Madison, it’s 3 in the morning. What the hell are you doing?” Zoe had finally sat up and checked the phone from the her nightstand.

“It’s the fucking raccoons again! The third night in a row!” Madison ran into the girls’ walk in closet, digging around. Zoe rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

The shorter witch stormed back into their room, baseball bat in hand. Zoe’s eyes widened when she saw what Madison was holding.

“Since when have you had a baseball bat hidden in our closet?”

“Since your boy-toy choked me out after you impaled yourself.” 

Zoe looked annoyed by what her roommate had just said. Madison rolled her eyes and ran to her bedside to shove pink slippers on her feet.

“Are you going to help me with these little shits or am I gonna have to do it by myself?” She began to walk to their door. Zoe stood up next to Madison’s side.

“I’ll come with you. But I’m not gonna help you hurt them.”

Madison opened the door. “You’re such a softie.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison held the bat out in front of her, her eyes squinted. Zoe stood slightly behind her, her hand on the other witch’s back. Both girls stood in the backyard of the Academy. Their eyes darted around to all the bushes and foliage.

Madison whipped around when she heard a scattering in the bushes behind her. Slowly, she began to inch at it. Zoe followed, now clutching Madison’s robe. Their breaths were ragged, almost afraid. 

“What the hell are you guys doin’?”

Madison and Zoe turned around to face Misty, who stood in the doorway of the greenhouse. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was messy. She wore an oversized Fleetwood Mac shirt and some plaid pajama bottoms.

“What are you doing up this late Swampy?”

“A bunch of noise woke me up so I went downstairs to check it out.” Misty scratched her head. “What’re you guys doing out here with a bat?”

“Some raccoons keep waking us up. Madison wants to take care of it.”

Misty’s eyebrows scrunched and she looked at the bat in Madison’s hands. “You’re not gonna hurt the creatures, are ya?”

Madison rolled her eyes. “No Swampy. I’m gonna lull them to sleep with it!”

Misty’s lips puckered into a pout and she stepped to Madison, frantically reaching to grab the bat. “I won’t let you hurt them. They’re innocent creatures!”

“Well, they’re disturbing my sleep! Step aside!” Madison pushed past the taller witch, making a beeline for the bush that continued to move and make noise. Misty whimpered and grabbed Madison’s shoulder, trying to pull her back. With a simple motion of her head, Madison sent Misty flying on her back on the ground. Zoe gasped and ran over to Misty’s side.

“All right you little shits,” Madison whispered to herself. She took one hand off the bat and began to push the leaves of the bush aside. As she raised the bat above her head, ready to swing, she suddenly stopped when she saw the pests.

Behind the bush sat three baby raccoons all lined up and staring back at the witch with wide eyes. Madison rolled her eyes and lowered the bat. “Goddammit. I can’t bash your heads in.”

Misty had finally gotten up and rushed over to Madison’s side frantically. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the babies. Her eyebrows raised and she smiled. “They’re so cute!”

Madison sighed and glared at Misty. “That’s great and all, but what the hell should we do with them? They can’t just keep waking me up!”

Misty scrunched up her face, trying to think. “We can’t move them without their mom. It’d be a death sentence.”

“Last time I checked, there’s only three raccoons in front of us. No mama raccoon in sight. She probably got hit by a car or something.”

As if on cue, there was another deep chattering from another bush. Both the baby raccoons and the witches slowly turned to look at it. A much larger raccoon crawled out of it. It’s teeth were baring and it continued to make growling noises.

“Holy fuck, that thing is huge!” Madison raised the bat once again.

“No Madison! Don’t!” Misty’s yelps were cut off by the screams of Madison. The mother raccoon had suddenly scurried over two girls, growling. It sank its teeth right into Madison’s ankle, she began to scream and dropped the bat. Lights in the house turned on as Madison continued to screech. 

Misty looked back at Zoe, who watched the scene with her eyes in shock. Neither witch looked like they knew what to do.

The Cajun finally bent down on her knees, looking directly at the animal as it clawed and bit at Madison’s leg. Madison kept trying to kick it off but it was no use.

Misty carefully raised one hand and slowly brought it to the back of the raccoon. When she made the initial touch on its fur coat, the animal didn’t stop thrashing around, but it did begin to slow down. Misty crept closer to it.

“I know you just want to protect your babies,” she said in a soothing voice. The mother raccoon continued to slow more and more down with its attack on the movie star. “I promise she won’t hurt you or your family if you just leave now.”

The wild animal paused, as if it were literally contemplating the Swamp Witch’s offer. Misty smiled at it. Madison had finally stopped screaming for a few moments.

Suddenly, the raccoon turned around and ran off to the bush that hid her babies, clattering. The babies began to follow her as they all walked in a line, heading away from the girls.

Misty smiled deeper and stood up, turning around to Zoe and Madison. Madison had fallen onto the ground, clutching her bloody ankle and swearing. Zoe crouched down, struggling to help her.

“Since when can you talk to animals, Swampy?”

“As long as you're calm and don’t try to harm them, animals will always listen to you. They don’t wanna hurt you.” Misty giggled a little.

Madison huffed. “Tell that to my bloody stump.”

Both Zoe and Misty rolled their eyes at the movie star’s dramatics. “Madison you’ll be fine. You may have to get a rabies shot. But you’ll be fine,” Zoe said.

“There’s no way in hell I’m getting a fucking shot in my ass.” Madison held up her hands to the two witches, expecting to be helped up.

Misty took her hand and brought her up, allowing for Madison to put some weight on her. The three witches began to walk back to the house, Madison limping.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Cordelia and a group of other witches standing in the doorway, all of them looking in shock.

Cordelia stepped forward, her jaw still hanging open. “What the hell happened?”

Madison sighed. “How long you got, Cordy?”


	13. Galentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Queenie throw a Galentine's Day celebration at the Academy.

Madison held what looked like a large pink heart made out of construction paper in her hands. She looked at it, a scowl on her face, before suddenly tearing it straight down the middle. She held the two halves up, partially smiling at her work. She then smacked one of the parts onto the white wall and picked up a stapler from the ground. With her anger, she punched the stapler into the wall, multiple times, making sure that the broken heart couldn’t possibly fall off. She stopped and looked at her handiwork once again, before turning to pick up the other piece.

“Do you really think you should be stapling on the wall? Cordelia may actually kill you.” Zoe had walked over to the shorter witch’s side.

Madison rolled her eyes. “Who the hell cares. I need to make sure all my party decorations are perfect for this afternoon.”

“You’re throwing an anti-Valentines Day party. Do you really need decorations?”

Madison glared at Zoe. “It’s not an anti-Valentines Day party. It’s a Galentine’s day celebration.”

Zoe shot a look at the camera.

 

_Madison had her arms folded over her chest, her face clouded in a scowl. “Galentine’s Day is the perfect day to celebrate with all your girlfriends and not feel bad about not having a boyfriend or whatever. Girl power and all that shit.” Madison sighed. “I’m throwing a little Galentine’s celebration here so all the other witches who despise ridiculous relationships and love and all that crap won’t feel bad tomorrow. Zoe, Frankenstein, Cordy, and Swampy aren’t invited. They can have their little mush fest tomorrow or whatever. But today is for the single ladies.”_

 

xxXXXxx

 

What had once been a nice, perfectly white kitchen wall was now littered with torn up red and pink hearts. A printed out picture of  a cupid with a black ‘X’ on the face was also stapled on the wall viciously.

A handful of witches sat around the kitchen table. There were glasses of apple cider and black, heart-shaped cookies set out for everyone to enjoy. Madison and Queenie sat at the head of the table, facing their sister witches.

“Today we are here not to celebrate love, but to protest all that bullshit,” Madison said, raising her cider glass in the air.

A majority of the other girls nodded their heads in agreement, holding their glasses up in unison.

“Why don’t we go around and just say however we feel about love, relationships. The floor is yours, ladies.” Madison said.

Queenie slightly raised her hand. “I’ll go first.” Madison nodded at her. “I do actually believe in love. I want love. And I used to think that love meant finding a boyfriend. Now I’ve found love, here at the Academy, with my sisters. But that doesn’t mean I’ll never stop looking for love. Some part of me will always want it.”

The room all clapped for Queenie and she smiled. Madison rolled her eyes. “How touching.”

Queenie jabbed an elbow into Madison’s gut, who softly yelped. Queenie nodded her heads towards the girl sitting on her left. “Okay Tessa, your turn.”

 

_Queenie and Madison stood in the doorway of the kitchen, their backs facing the party. Both witches were smiling._

_“I think Galentine’s Day is going pretty well,” Madison said, looking proud of herself._

_“It is. This was actually a pretty good idea Madison. Everyone seems to be having a good time.”_

 

“Thank you Ava,” Queenie said. She turned to look at Madison. “All right. It’s your turn now.”

Madison set her champagne glass on the table and sighed. “I’ve never believed in love. I think it’s all a crock of shit. Why waste time searching for your soulmate when you could just save yourself the trouble and just have lots of sex? Everyone always acts like I’m a stone-cold bitch for that attitude, but they know deep down it’s the truth. And honestly-” Madison suddenly stopped. The girls all stared at her, confused. She looked down at her lap and then sniffled out of the blue. Every witch looked around, scared and unsure what to do. Even Queenie looked a little worried at the small witch crying. Madison continued to sniffle.

“Are you okay, Madison?” A witch at the opposite end of the table asked. Everyone shot her a look of warning.

Madison finally held her head up, the tip of her nose and her eyes now reddened. She fanned her face with her hand. “I think I must be getting my period or something. Damn hormones.” Some of the girls nodded at her, but no one looked as if they believed it.

Queenie began to pat Madison’s back and looked at the camera.

 

_“Well that was one way to get the stone-cold bitch to finally break,” Queenie slightly giggled to herself._

 

xxXXXxx

 

Queenie knocked softly on the white door before turning the knob and stepping into the room. Madison lay in her bed on her side. Her breaths where shallow and she was still sniffling.

“What do you want?” the short witch hissed as Queenie made her way over to the bed.

“I came to check on you. You were crying pretty hard.”

“I told you bitches, I’m on my period.”

“Nobody's gonna believe that Madison.” Queenie sat down at the edge of Madison’s bed.

The movie star sat up, glaring at her colleague. All of her mascara was smudged and her face was blotchy. “I’m not in the mood to be made fun of. Go back to the party.”

“I’m staying here until you talk to me.”

Madison rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I’m not going to talk to you about this. End of discussion.”

Queenie grabbed Madison and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Madison’s face was covered in shock, and she looked unsure how to react. “Jesus Christ, girl. If you opened up once in a while, you probably wouldn’t randomly cry at the first discussion of emotions that comes up.”

Madison wiggled free from Queenie’s hug, still in shock that the taller witch had dared to hug her. “I don’t talk about my emotions. Stone cold bitch. Remember?”

Queenie snickered slightly. “I know deep down there’s an actual soul desperate to be released.” She paused, raising an eyebrow. “And you wanna know something else? I know you used to really like Kyle.”

Madison’s jaw dropped. She looked horrified. “What? How did you? That's ridiculous!”

“Nan could hear your thoughts you dumb bitch. She was always ranting to me about them. Not to mention you refused to bring Zoe back from the dead over him.” Queenie held out her hand to Madison, who ignored it. “I know he hurt you. And you’re afraid to love or whatever. Or maybe you’re afraid people won’t love you” Madison’s eyes were wet with tears. “But Madison, you don’t have to worry about all of that. The coven loves you. You’re part of the family. You’ll always be. No matter how much of a bitch you are”

Queenie chuckled again. Madison suddenly leaned into the other witch, laying her head down on Queenie’s lap and sniffling once again. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Of course. I’m always here for you”


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air as the Academy celebrates Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I got the latin incantation from a website so if it's not 100% correct, plz don't sue me

A group of young witches were walking down the stairs, talking and giggling. A majority of them were dressed in red and pink, a change from their normal attire of black and white.

From the stairs, the girls walked over to the dining room, which was already filled with even more students. As the remaining students went to open seats and sat down, the camera zoomed in on the plates that were set in each place. On each one lay a small box of conversation hearts. 

Zoe and Queenie came into the room, each carrying a large plate of stacked pancakes. They set them down in the middle of the table and then turned to take a seat as well.

“They’re shaped like hearts!” a young witch exclaimed as she reached to grab a pancake. 

Zoe smiled at her. “It’s a special. Just for Valentine’s Day.”

An older witch, probably in her late teens, turned her head to her teacher. “Did Kyle get you anything?”

Zoe grinned even more and raised her hand to her chest, lightly touching a gold necklace with a heart shaped charm attached to it. “He left it on my nightstand for when I woke up.”

Some of the girls sitting near Zoe grasped their hands together and let out soft “Awws.” Zoe blushed.

“You’re so lucky to have Kyle!” one girl said.

Zoe touched her necklace again and smiled. “Thank you Shelley”

The girl continued to stare at Zoe’s necklace, her eyes were full of envy. “So, so lucky…”

Zoe noticed the student staring at her and shot a worried look into the camera.

 

_ “I think a lot of girls may be jealous of Kyle and I,” Zoe said, her face screwed up in a confused frown. “The students don’t leave the academy much, so there aren’t a lot of straight couples around here. Or guys in general. I guess that makes Kyle a prime target for some of the girls’ attentions. Especially Shelley. She’s always bothering him.” _

 

_ *A flashback to before. _

 

_ Kyle is standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. A girl walked in, Shelley. She’s dressed in a short black dress and has bright red lipstick on. The witch walked over to Kyle, who had barely acknowledged her presence.  _

_ “Hey Kyle,” Shelley said. She flashed what looked to be a seductive smile at the boy. His back remained turned away from her as he continued to focus on the pot. _

_ The witch stepped even closer to Kyle and raised a hand, getting ready to press it onto his back. Before she could do anything, she was flung backwards into the wall. _

_ “What the hell?” she yelped. Kyle finally turned around to look at what had happened before shrugging and going back to work. _

_ The camera zooms in on Zoe, who was hiding behind the doorway, peeking out. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she’s glaring at the girl who was still sprawled out on the ground. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty and Queenie sat at the large dining room table in silence. Each witch was focused on a tall stack of papers. Every so often, Queenie would pick up a red pen and make a mark on a paper. Misty hummed to herself while reading her stack.

The phone that sat by Queenie’s side began to buzz. She picked it up and looked at it, laughing to herself a little.

“Whose beepin’ you?” Misty asked, looking up.

Queenie had begun to type on the phone. “Nobody,” she said and closed the phone, setting it back down.

Misty squinted her eyes as if suspicious of her friend, who had already gone back to grading papers. The Swamp Witch looked at the camera, as if she wanted more answers.

“So what’re you doing tonight for Valentine’s Day?” Misty asked.

Queenie looked up from her papers, sighed, and bit her lip. “If I tell you something, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone else. Even if Madison does that thing she does when she wants you to tell a secret.”

Misty’s face screwed up a little and she looked at the camera again.

 

_ “I’m 90% sure Madison can read my mind. Like Nan used to.” Misty was biting her fingernails, looking nervous. “Anytime someone tells me a secret, it’s like she knows and then she makes this sort of eye contact with me and I end up telling everything.” Misty groaned and covered her face with her hands. _

 

_ *A flashback to before. _

 

_ Misty is sitting at the kitchen table, peacefully drinking tea out of a mug. Madison suddenly walked in and stopped, staring at Misty. She narrowed her eyes at the Cajun who had just noticed her presence in the room. _

_ “You know something Swampy, don't you?” _

_ Misty clutched the mug closer to her body, looking terrified. “No! I don’t” _

_ Madison stomped over to Misty’s side, narrowing her eyes even more and making direct eye contact with the Swamp Witch who desperately tried to look away.  _

_ Misty’s lip quivered. She began to whimper. Madison’s eyes never blinked once. Finally, Misty shut her eyes and clenched her fists, beginning to shake. “ZOE AND KYLE HAD SEX IN YOUR BED!” Misty yelped and immediately smacked her hand over her mouth, horrified by what she had just said.  _

_ Madison screeched. “THEY DID WHAT?!” She ran out of the room. _

_ Zoe came walking into the kitchen, scowling. “What the hell, Misty? Madison’s gonna kill me!” _

_ Misty covered her face in her hands, groaning. _

 

“Queenie, I promise I won’t let Maddi trick me this time.” Misty grabbed one of Queenie’s open hands, smiling weakly at her.

Queenie breathed in deeply and relaxed her shoulders. “About a month ago, Cordelia had me drop some papers off at City Hall for her cause she was busy with some new students. So when I was there…” Queenie continued to chew on her lip, nervous. “I met one of the interns. And he ended up asking me on a date…”

Misty gasped and beamed at Queenie.

“So we’ve been kind of seeing each other for the past two months. And it’s been amazing, he’s amazing.” Queenie’s eyes were shut and she had a giant smile on her face. Her eyes suddenly opened and she gripped onto Misty’s hands harder. “But you can’t tell Madison or anyone! Please Misty, I don’t want Johnathan and I to have any issues. I’ve been hiding it so well so far, I don’t want it to slip out now. I even went to that Galantine’s Party, just to throw anyone off my scent. Everything is so perfect. It would suck if it got ruined.”

Misty nodded her head reassuringly and smiled at Queenie. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Queenie sighed in relief and shifted in her seat. “He’s gonna take me out to dinner tonight. A romantic dinner and all that shit.”

“I’m so happy for ya Queenie. It sounds like you two are in love.”

Queenie giggled and shrugged. “I dunno about love...but I do really like the boy.” She looked back at Misty. “So what are you gonna do tonight? Got any boos?”

Misty softly laughed and shook her head. “I’ll probably just be working in the greenhouse with Miss Cordelia, like usual.”

“Sounds pretty romantic to me, girl.”

Misty looked at Queenie, confused and somewhat alarmed.  Queenie just raised an eyebrow and looked at the camera, smirking.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Fleetwood Mac’s  _ I Don’t Want To Know  _  was playing from the record player in the corner of the greenhouse. 

Cordelia stood at the greenhouse table, grinding herbs with the mortar and pestle. Her hair was tied into a neat ponytail and she looked very concentrated at her current task. 

Misty was reading a weathered book at the table in the middle of the room. A stack of similar books sat to her side. She abruptly stood up, not taking her eyes off of the page she was reading. “We may be able to use vinegar as a substitute,” she said as she walked over to Cordelia.

The Supreme turned around to face Misty. Her eyebrows were furrowed. “Do you think that could work?”

Misty nodded. “I’m sure it will Miss Cordelia.”

Cordelia smiled at the taller witch, slightly biting her lip. “Then let’s test it out.”

The women quickly moved, grabbing certain herbs and containers, bringing them over to the main table. Misty walked over to the cabinets, pulling out two white candles and brought them back to the table where Cordelia had poured all the ground herbs and vinegar into a glass jar. 

“Do you wanna do the honors, Miss Cordelia?”

“No, no Misty. You try it this time. That way you can teach the girls later on.”

Cordelia stepped back, nodding her head at the Swamp Witch as to allow her to continue.

Misty set the two candles together on the table. She grabbed the potion jar and held it carefully held it in her hands, close to her heart. The Cajun then closed her eyes and began to recite, “ Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu.” The latin was a little broken from her accent, but intent remained in her voice.

Cordelia continued to watch Misty carefully with every word the Swamp Witch said. She even looked a little proud.

Misty stopped speaking, her eyes still clenched shut. Suddenly, the two candles’ wicks caught on fire. Cordelia grinned and clasped her hands together. 

Misty finally opened her eyes, grinning when she saw the lit candles. The young witch set the jar back on the table and turned as Cordelia joined her by her side.

“I did it Miss Cordelia!”

“Of course you did Misty! You’re a powerful witch. Never doubt that.”

_ Gold Dust Woman  _ had begun to play from the record. Misty and Cordelia stood very close, facing one another. Their smiles had not left their faces. Neither had seemed to notice or even acknowledge that the camera crew was filming them.

Cordelia looked up at Misty. Both of their cheeks had grown rosy.

Misty finally looked down at Cordelia, meeting the Supreme’s eye contact. Without any other hesitation, Misty leaned over, pressing her lips to Cordelia’s. Their eyes both closed shut and the kiss lingered for several seconds. There were equal amounts of passion and softness within the act. Cordelia had raised her hand to cup Misty’s cheek, pulling them even closer together.

Cordelia’s eyes abruptly shot open and she severed from the act, taking a few steps back. Misty opened her eyes much more slowly, staring at Cordelia in wonderment, her mouth slightly ajar. Cordelia seemed to be confused, even frightened by what she had just done. Their chests both rose and fell rapidly as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Despite the music that still played in the background, the greenhouse became cloaked in silence with the two witches just staring at one another.

“Misty.... We can’t do this….” Cordelia finally said, struggling to look at Misty. Her head hung in shame.

Misty’s eyebrows knitted together and her peaceful expression grew into a much more frantic one. “I shouldn’t have kissed you…. I’m so sorry Miss Cordelia, I don’t know what overcame me but-”

“Misty, it’s not the kiss.” Cordelia bit her lip, but now out of nervousness. “We can’t be together.”

“What? I don’t understand.” The tone in Misty’s voice had turned into a desperate plea, as well as confused.

“I’m...I’m the Supreme,” Cordelia stuttered with every word she spoke. “I can’t date a teacher. I have too many responsibilities to this coven.” Tears had begun to form in her eyes. “I would only hurt you.”

Misty’s bottom lip quivered, her eyes turned glassy. Neither woman could look one another in the eye.

Cordelia looked down at the ground and turned to the door. “I’m sorry Misty,” she mumbled before running out the door, tears running down her face.

Misty stood frozen in her spot, watching the Supreme as she ran out of the room. The tip of the Cajun’s nose was bright red and her eyes had become puffy. Her chin had begun to tremble. The camera zoomed in on the witch’s face as all signs of emotion left her eyes. They became a vacant space, staring off into nowhere.

The final seconds of  _ Silver Springs _ played on the record before it faded away into white noise.

The camera zoomed out, still showing Misty in her catatonic state.

 

_ The screen faded into black. _


	15. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other teachers try to get to the bottom of why Misty and Cordelia are avoiding each other.

Madison slowly walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Queenie, Zoe, and Cordelia were all seated at the kitchen table, engrossed in a light conversation. 

“Good morning Madison,” Zoe said , smiling at Madison who was making her way over to the coffee machine. The shorter witch only mumbled a response and began to fill an empty mug.

“Did you sleep okay? You look a little rough around the edges.” Queenie asked as Madison walked over to the kitchen table and joined her colleagues.

“Swampy’s music usually wakes me up early, but there was no music this morning so I slept in later then normal.” Madison rolled her eyes. “Now my entire goddamn sleep cycle is going to be off.”

Queenie slightly frowned. “Misty was still in bed when I got up. Normally she’s up and chipper and playing some Stevie Nicks.” She shrugged. “Maybe she’s just tired. She is teaching that extra potions class now.”

All the witches pursued their lips together. Cordelia was frowning.

“Something seems up with Misty. I noticed she hasn’t been singing to herself like usual.” Zoe added.

“Tell the truth Cordy, do you guys finally break up?” Madison calmly took a sip from her mug despite the accusation she had launched at the Supreme.

“Madison!” Zoe hissed.

Cordelia’s frown remained on her face, but she looked slightly sad. “We were never together Madison… I guess I could ask her if anything’s wrong, but I can’t imagine what it would be.” Cordelia looked down at her mug for a few seconds. She then shot a guilty look into the camera.

 

_ Cordelia sat behind the desk in her office. She held her hands together on top of the surface. The Supreme kept biting her lip. “I’m sorry guys… but I really don’t want to talk about what happened…” Her voice trails off, and moist eyes look directly into the camera. _

 

_ *A flashback to before _

 

_ Misty presses her lips to Cordelia and they kiss for several seconds before Cordelia separates from the Swamp Witch and runs off. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Ten or so students were gathered around the greenhouse table, looking at Misty who’s holding a small slab of what looked to be like bark. “Tomorrow we’re gonna be workin’ with oak bark, so I want you guys to do a little research tonight and find out what type of protection spells it can be used for.” A few of the students nodded their heads in response. “Alrighty girls, that will be all for today. You’re dismissed.”

Some of the students began to walk out of the greenhouse. A few lingered behind, telling Misty, “Thank you Miss Day.” She gave them a weak smile and nodded at them.

Once all of the young witches had left the room, Misty began to pick leftovers up from the table, attempting to clean up. Her face was emotionless as she concentrated at the task at hand. 

“Hello Swampy.” Misty looked up to see Madison standing in the doorway, watching her.

“Hey Madison.” Misty kept her head down and continued to clean up the table. “Do you need somethin’?”

Madison walked into the room, tiptoeing around dirt and plants that were on the ground. “You’ve been moping around this entire week. Something is wrong with you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Did Cordy break up with you? Is your swamp heart completely shattered?”

At the mention of the Supreme’s name, Misty stiffened and shot an icy glare at Madison. “Nothing ever happened or will happen between us.”

Madison had a smirk on her face, enjoying Misty’s anger. “See, you both keep saying that, but your face is telling me a completely different story.”

Misty slammed the contents of what was in her hands onto the table. Madison snickered a little. Misty whipped her head to the greenhouse door and it swung open. “Get out.” Her voice was hoarse. “You’re giving me a headache.”

Madison slowly began to back away, still grinning. “Whatever you say Swampy…”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Zoe walked into her room, placing some books she was carrying onto her bed. Madison was at her desk, looking at the laptop. Once she heard Zoe’s entrance, she closed the computer and turned to look at her roommate.

“Swampy and Cordy were totally doing it.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. “Why don’t you just drop it? You’re only making people miserable.”

“It’s fun to watch the Swamp Rat get angry and defensive.”

“May I remind you that she’s completely capable of kicking your ass if you continue to antagonize her?”

Madison frowned at Zoe’s last comment. “Well whatever happened between the two, it seems like it was big. I’m gonna get to the bottom of it and when I do, you and Queenie will owe me bigtime.”

Zoe sighed again.

 

_ “I couldn’t stand seeing Cordelia and Misty all sad.” Zoe sat in the confessional chair, looking guilty. “So, I got one of the students to help me.” _

 

_ *A flashback to before. _

 

_ A girl who looks to be in her early teens is sitting in one of the living room chairs, fully engrossed in a book. Zoe slowly approached her from the doorway. _

_ “Hey Ginger.” Zoe’s voice is soft. The student closed her book and smiled up at her teacher who had bent down to the height of the girl. _

_ “Hi Miss Benson.” _

_ “I was wondering if you could help me with something?” _

_ The girl nodded eagerly. “Of course.” _

_ Zoe gently smiled. “During our morning gathering, were you able to hear the thoughts of Miss Cordelia and Miss Day?” _

_ Ginger thought for a moment before nodding once again. “They were really loud.” _

_ “Do you think you could remember what their thoughts were?” _

_ The girl scrunched up her eyebrows, as if she was thinking hard about the question. “Both of them just keeping thinking about the kiss. Some type of kiss. And then they’d think of one another. They were both really sad.” Ginger’s smile was replaced with a worried frown as she looked at her teacher. _

_ Zoe chewed on her lip. “Thank you so much Ginger.” The brunette witch stood up and began to walk out of the room _

 

_ *Back to Zoe’s confessional _

 

_ “I didn’t want to ask anymore questions. I feel like I’d be invading their privacy if I did that.” Zoe sighed, obviously troubled. “I won’t tell anyone about this. Especially Madison. Cordelia and Misty both deserve endless amounts of happiness. I think right now, they just need to figure out how they can give each other that in the best way possible.” _


	16. The Best Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison, Zoe, and Queenie fight over who is the best teacher at the Academy.

Zoe, Madison, and Queenie were all sitting in the living room. Queenie was reading a book, Zoe just sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the the blaze, and Madison was engrossed in something on her phone.

Two younger girls filed into the room, clutching notebooks. Both looked nervous as they approached Zoe.

“Miss Benson?”

Zoe turned around to face the girls, smiling at them. “Yes?”

“Rose and I had a question about the homework you gave us.” The girl speaking opened her notebook and held it out to Zoe. “We weren’t really sure what to put for the last questions. I even tried to look it up in Miss Cordelia’s library but I couldn’t find anything.” The young witch seemed deeply bothered by the dilemma. She watched carefully as Zoe scanned over the paper.

“This question is basically asking what lunar phase would make the spell the most effective. Do you remember from our last unit how lunar phases correspond with certain types of spells?” Zoe looked up at the girls, searching for an answer.

The other girl, Rose nodded her head. “The Waning Moon is best for banishing spells.”

Zoe grinned at her students and stood up. “You’re right! See, it’s not as hard as you thought it may be.”

Both of the girls smiled back at Zoe. Rose had begun to turn around but the other girl remained in her spot before quickly giving her teacher a hug. “Thank you Miss Benson. You’re the best.”

Zoe was looked slightly taken aback by the hug, but then eased into it. 

Rose was waiting in the doorway for her friend. “Come on Eva! We still have that potions worksheet to do.”

Eva let go of Zoe and ran off to go join her friend. Zoe smiled to herself before sitting back down in front of the fire.

“Well wasn’t that just heart warming?” Madison had put her phone down and was smirking at Zoe.

Zoe exhaled and rolled her eyes. “Sorry some of us have a connection with the girls. We can’t all just scare them away like you do.”

Madison sat upright. “Um excuse me! My girls love me! I’m practically a god to them! I’m the cool teacher who lets them swear and I’m the only one with an actual sense of fashion around here!”

Queenie snickered and closed her book. “You’re like the god of bitchiness and terror. Your classes are the most destructive ones out of them all.”

Madison glared at Queenie and pulled out a cigarette. “I teach pyrokinesis and telekinesis and you expect my girls not to make a little bit of a mess?”

Zoe stood up once again, facing Madison with her hands on her hips. “Valerie literally burned down a bookcase last week during one of your classes.”

“She’s been improving! Even Cordelia thinks so! You can ask her!”

Queenie squinted her eyes. “That doesn’t make you a good teacher.”

“Last time I checked, a teacher is supposed to help students grow and improve and all that shit. A bunch of my girls have leveled up to more advanced classes. That’s more than I can say for you”

Queenie stood up and joined Zoe’s side. “I teach three classes! And one of them is divination. May I remind you that you couldn’t even do that for your Seven Wonders Test!”

Madison screeched and waved her hand at Queenie who flew into one of the large columns that stood in the middle of the room.

Zoe gasped a little and ran over to Queenie’s side, helping her up. Madison stood rooted in her spot, looking proud.

Queenie took one look at Madison before walking over to the piano. She set her fingers on the edge of the instrument before slamming the lid right onto her hand. Madison screamed even more, dropping her cigarette to grab a hand that had already begun to bruise.

Zoe looked unsure of what to do. “Guys come on. We’re teachers, we shouldn’t be doing this!”

A couple of students had wandered into the room, curious on why there was so much noise. “Is everything okay?” one of the witches bravely asked over Madison’s screams.

Zoe helplessly looked over to the group of girls. “It might be better if you guys leave now.”

“No. Stay!” Madison demanded as she stomped over to the students. “You guys can settle this. Who's the best teacher?”

Queenie and Zoe had stepped closer to the group as well. Each teacher was looking at the younger witches, searching for an answer.

“Um-Well..I don’t...I don’t….” another witch stuttered. The girls’ eyes were widened and they looked too scared to answer.

Madison huffed. “Come on Sophie! You talk all the time in class. Are you now scared to or something?” Some of the younger girls flinched at the anger and demand in Madison’s voice.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia sat behind her desk, frowning at the teachers in front of her. Zoe and Queenie hung their heads in shame while Madison had begun to smoke a new cigarette, looking unbothered.

“You can’t just harass our students to settle an argument!” Cordelia’s voice had changed from her normal, nurturing tone to a more stern and disappointed one. Madison had opened her mouth to speak, but Cordelia waved her hand in that direction and Madison’s lips sealed together. “This is the second time this week that you girls have gotten into a fight in front of the students.” Cordelia stood up from her seat, a scowl still on her face. “For God’s sake! You’re going to scare the girls away!” 

Zoe’s lip trembled as she finally looked up at Cordelia. “We’re really sorry Cordelia. We didn’t mean for it to get out of hand.”

Queenie turned to Madison. “I’m sorry for slamming a piano lid on you fingers.”

Madison simply nodded, still unable to speak.

Cordelia’s face softened a little, but her frown remained. “All right girls, you can go. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

The other teachers stood up and sulked their way out of the office. Cordelia sat back down and sighed. She sent an exasperated look to the camera.


	17. Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie, Cordelia, and Madison go to Ikea to shop for the new house.

Queenie sighed and watched from afar as Cordelia and Madison were engrossed in a heavy argument. They stood in front of a display for children’s bedroom furniture.

 

_ Queenie’s back was turned to the ongoing argument. “Cordelia took us to Ikea today to pick out furniture for the new house. Since Madison and I are moving into it, she wanted us to have an input.” Queenie sighed again. “Everytime Cordelia and I find any furniture we like, Madison argues with us. We’ve been here for four hours.” _

 

“Madison, you can decorate your own room with whatever furniture you want. But we have to find more neutral items that all the new students can accommodate to!” Cordelia’s arms were folded across her chest and she scowled at Madison who was pointing to a white-framed queen bed.

“I think the girls would appreciate sleeping in a more fashionable bedroom. Not everyone wants to live in something that looks likes a summer camp cabin!”

“We have thirty five new girls coming! There’s not enough room for everyone to have queen beds!”

Madison stomped her foot and huffed. Queenie stepped closer to Cordelia’s side. “Cordelia’s right. We need to be looking at bunk beds or single beds.” 

The Supreme nodded in agreement with Queenie. “Madison, I promise I will let you get whatever furniture you want for your room and you can help choose things for the first floor. But we need to be practical about the bedrooms.”

Cordelia and Queenie began to walk to the next display. Madison dragged her feet behind them and looked down at her phone. 

“What if we got bunk beds for the younger girls? We do have a lot of them coming in,” Queenie said to Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled at Queenie. “That’s a great idea.”

“What can I say… I’m a genius.” Queenie held up her hands, laughing a little. 

“If we get ten bunk beds and then 15 of those single beds, I think we’ll be good for all the dormitories. We should probably start to look at kitchen stuff now. We’ve been here a long time.” Cordelia had pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. She stopped walking to turn around. “Where did Madison go?”

Queenie turned around and furrowed her brows when she noticed the shorter witch’s absence. “She was literally here five seconds ago. I could hear her tweeting.”

Cordelia began to look around, her smile was now a frown. “Madison! Madison!” she called out. She frantically glanced back over at Queenie.

“She probably went to the food court. She wouldn’t stop complaining about being hungry. We should check there.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Queenie stood by the entrance to the food court. Cordelia walked over to her, a worried expression on her face. “I asked one of the staff and they hadn’t seen her. Jesus, you’d think people would notice a movie star in an Ikea.”

“It’s not like she’s been in a movie in a long time.”

“Do you think someone took her or something?” Cordelia’s frown had turned into the type of look you’d see on a panicked mother.

Queenie snickered. “No one would want to put up with her.” 

“I just don’t understand how she disappeared that fast.”

“She was probably pissed about the whole bedroom argument and went outside to smoke. It’s not like she’s a little kid or something. She’s 19.”

“I know…. I’m just worried. I don’t like feeling uncertain about where my girls are.” Queenie placed an arm on Cordelia’s back, trying to calm her down.

“We’re witches Cordelia. We’ll find her. If worse comes to worse, I’m sure we could use divination or something.”

The intercom suddenly beeped. “Could Cordelia Goode please come to the help desk. Cordelia Goode,” a voice on the intercom stated before it shut off.

Cordelia and Queenie both turned to look at each other. Both looked bewildered.

 

Madison sat in child’s chair. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were folded over her chest.

“Madison!” The Supreme came running over to the short witch and wrapped her into a tight hug. 

“You both suck,” Madison said as Cordelia continued to hug her.

Queenie frowned at the movie star. “Where the hell did you go?”

“I was trying to post a tweet on how stupid this little shopping spree was and the cellular wasn’t working so I tried to go somewhere nearby and then I got lost in the bathroom section.” Madison pulled loose of Cordelia’s grasp. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re 19 years old. It’s not that hard to use a map, you know…” Queenie smirked.

“Have you seen this goddamn place? It’s like a freaking maze filled with screaming kids and household appliances!”

Cordelia smiled softly at Madison. “We’re just happy you’re safe.”

“Sure we are…” Queenie mumbled before the Supreme nudged her with her elbow. 

Madison began to walk towards the office exit. “Can we go home now? I can’t stand to be in this place one more second.”

Cordelia frowned. “I guess I’ll just order everything online. Probably would have saved a lot of trouble in the first place.”


	18. Wetzel's Pretzels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is forced to work at a pretzel stand when she begins to have too much time on her hands at the Academy.

Cordelia walked out out of her office holding a stack of papers in her hands. She began to turn to the staircase when she stopped and looked into the living room. Madison was laying on her back on the couch, typing something on her phone.

The Supreme sighed and shook her head.

 

_ “Because of the way things have been scheduled, Madison has been getting a lot of free time lately. She still teaches two classes, but it leaves a lot of unscheduled space for her to do as she pleases.” Cordelia frowned. “I’ve begun to notice it’s sort of become an issue now. I’m guessing she’s a little bored with all the extra time, so she’s been trying to come up with ways to entertain herself.” _

 

_ *A flashback to before _

 

_ Madison stood in front of a group of students, holding a remote in her hand. A TV projecting a video of her was mounted on the wall. _

_ “Now this time, I want you guys to rate my crying scene on a scale of 1-5,” she said. _

_ One of the girls timidly raised her hand. “Miss. Montgomery?” _

_ Madison paused the video. “Yes Holly?” _

_ “We’re supposed to be in divination class right now.” _

_ The movie star rolled her eyes and unpaused the TV. “Queenie won’t care if you’re a few minutes late.” _

_ “We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago.” _

_ Madison shot an annoyed look into the camera. _

 

Cordelia walked over to Madison, who still hadn’t acknowledged the Supreme yet. Cordelia put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat impatiently.

“Yes?” Madison asked with a hint of annoyance as she sat up.

“Don’t you have some papers you could grade? Or something that may be a little more productive than sitting on your phone all day?”

“No classes, no more work. Period.” Madison looked smug. Cordelia rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault that I have a bunch of free time scheduled now. It’s out of my control.” The tone in Madison’s voice had changed almost to challenging.

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed and she glared at the shorter witch. “You need something that’s going to occupy your time more. You can't just be hanging around the Academy all the time, disturbing everyone else's schedules.” Madison’s smirk had formed into a worried frown. “You’re gonna get a job.”

“Last time I checked, I work here at the Academy….teaching.”

“No. I’m going to sign you up for a paying job. Almost every teenager in America has one, but I’m guessing you’ve never participated in a minimum wage job…”

Madison looked completely horrified. She stood up and opened her mouth to say something, but Cordelia held her hands up.

“Consider it good for morale, Madison.” And with that, the Supreme walked away.

 

xxXXXxx

 

“Welcome to Wetzel’s Pretzels, how can I serve you today?” Madison wore a scowl on her face and had dark circles under her eyes. She was dressed in a bright yellow shirt, and a matching blue apron and baseball cap. 

“Do you have any corn dogs left?” the woman facing Madison asked.

The witch rolled her eyes and sighed, as if she had been through this multiple times. “We don’t carry corn dogs here.”

“But your menu says you have ‘Dog Bites’ here.”

“Those are hot dogs wrapped in a pretzel.”

“But you don’t make corn dogs here?”

Madison sighed again, she began to glare at the customer. “Why don’t you try Hot Dog on a Stick on the first floor?”

“Can I speak to your manager? I just want a damn corn dog!”

“All right bitch,” Madison said as a fake smile spread across her face. She slightly lowered her head, but never took her eyes off the woman.

The customer suddenly walked away, as if she had already forgotten her demand towards Madison.

Madison folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

A bald man came out from the back door of the food stand. He wore the same outfit as the witch, but had a manager badge above his name tag. “Any customers yet, Madison?”

“No. It must be a slow day.”

The manager furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s weird. Fridays are usually one of our busiest days of the week.” He shrugged and looked back at Madison. “I guess you could work on making some of the pretzels now.”

Madison’s smile was replaced by terror and she looked directly into the camera.

 

The camera followed behind Zoe and Queenie as they walked up to the pretzel stand. Madison stood behind the counter, working with a large bowl of dough. Her face and arms were covered in flour.

When she looked up and noticed Madison and Zoe watching her, she stopped her task and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Zoe and I got done with our classes for the day and we were really craving some pretzels.”

“Well I’m very busy right now. You’ll have to wait a while before I can take your order.”

The manager popped out from the back door. “Madison, please take the customer’s order.”

Madison sighed loudly and began to slowly walk over to the cash register. Zoe and Queenie had wide grins on their faces. 

“What do you bitches want?”

Zoe put a finger to her chin. “I was telling Queenie on the way here how much I was craving those cinnamon pretzel bites.”

“Alright. One cinnamon pretzel bite cup.”

Queenie held up her hand, stopping Madison. A smirk grew onto her face “We’ll take ten cinnamon pretzel bite cups.”

Madison jaw dropped open. “You’re shitting me right?”

“Well, we gotta bring some back to the Academy. It would only be fair.”

Madison groaned and smacked her head on the register.

 

_ “If I wanted to work in retail, I would have stayed in my personal hell!” Madison was standing a distance away from Wetzel's Pretzels. Her hair was messy and the dark circles under her eyes had gotten worse. “Either Cordelia is actually punishing me or I’m on an episode of fucking Punk’d because I refuse to believe I’m being forced to worked at a pretzel stand in the mall!” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison shut the front door behind her. She began to walk down the hallway, limping a little. She somehow looked worse off than before.

A couple of girls stood in the doorway of the dining room as the movie star walked past them. They whispered to one another, looking slightly concerned. 

Madison limped all the way to the kitchen where the Queenie, Zoe, Kyle, and Misty all sat at the table. Queenie chuckled when she saw Madison walking into the room.

“You’ve only worked one day.”

Madison shot her a look as she sat down in an empty seat. “One day at a pretzel stand in an American mall is equivalent to serving in a war”

The others rolled their eyes. “Did ya bring any pretzels home?” Misty asked hopefully.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“I dunno…” Misty and Kyle both looked disappointed. “Some of us like pretzels around here...” The Swamp Witch’s voice trailed off when the movie star glared at her,

Madison exhaled and rested her head on the table.

“Did your shift already finish?” Cordelia came walking into the kitchen, heading to the cupboards.

At the sound of the Supreme’s voice, Madison shot out of her chair and ran over to Cordelia’s side and got down on her knees. Everyone else’s jaws in the room dropped in shock.

“Please Cordelia. I can’t take another day of that. There’s pretzel dough underneath my fingernails!” Madison had tears forming in her eyes. The camera quickly zoomed in and out on a shot of Queenie who had held up her phone as if she were videotaping the ordeal.

Cordelia held her hand out to the movie star. “Stand up Madison.” The shorter witch stood up, facing the Supreme. “I’m not going to make you work at the pretzel stand anymore. I just wanted to teach you a lesson.” Cordelia laughed softly. 

Madison sighed in relief and wrapped Cordelia in a tight hug. “Thank you so so so much!”

Cordelia awkwardly patted her back, taken aback by the movie star's embrace. “As long as you’re more productive with your free time, I promise you’ll never have to work another retail job again.”

Madison broke off the hug and smiled at Cordelia. “I’m gonna go shower.” She turned to face the doorway and began to walk out of the room. “I still have cinnamon in my hair,” she muttered, shooting a glare at Queenie.

The camera zoomed in on Zoe who had pulled out a cup of the cinnamon pretzel bites and had begun to eat them. Cordelia walked over to the table and sat down in Madison’s seat.

“That was seriously the best thing that’s ever happened here!” Queenie exclaimed, grinning at Cordelia. Kyle eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

Cordelia shrugged. “What can I say? Don’t fuck with the Supreme.”


	19. The Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to the Academy is finally open.

 

A line of girls and young women stretched all the way from the living room out the front door. In the middle of the room, Madison, Queenie, and Cordelia sat at a table. One by one, the witch in line would step up to the table and be greeted by the three. Cordelia and Queenie both wore large smiles on their faces, while Madison wore a bored expression.

 

_ Cordelia stood in a different room now. The walls were painted a pale yellow and a grand chandelier hung from the tall ceiling. She looked over to the adjoining room to her right where Queenie and Madison continued to work with the witches in the line. _

_ “Today’s our first day opening the new addition to the Academy.” Cordelia smiled at the camera. “It’s been hectic this past week, trying to sort everything out, getting the rooms ready for the girls. Madison insisted on bringing in an interior decorator for the downstairs, which caused a lot of arguments.” Cordelia sighed. “But now, everything is fine and we’re finally moving a new group into the Academy. Everything is perfect!” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia was walking out the front door, followed by Madison and Queenie. The Supreme turned around. “Now if we guys need anything, do not hesitate to text, call, or just come over. I’ll literally be less than twenty feet away.” Her face was full of worry as she looked at the other two witches.

“Don’t worry Cordy. Queenie and I are both capable of making sure some little witches don’t burn a house down.”

Despite Madison’s assuring message, Cordelia still looked very hesitant as she stepped out of the house. Madison shut the door behind her.

“Free at last,” she said to Queenie.

“Don’t think about throwing any parties or anything here. Cordelia trusts us to run this house well. I’m not gonna let you fuck this up.”

Madison rolled her eyes and took a cigarette out. “Calm your tits. I’m perfectly capable of being a responsible teacher or headmistress or whatever.” 

A group of teenage girls came running down the stairs, all with angry expressions on their faces. They stopped at the bottom once they saw Madison and Queenie.

The two teachers walked over to the group. “Is everything okay, girls?” Queenie asked.

“No!” one girl exclaimed, scowling. “No one told us we’d be having to share a bathroom with a bunch of people.”

Madison took a hit from a cigarette. “You do realize this is a boarding school, right? It’s not like everyone gets their own room and private bathroom.”

A few of the girls rolled their eyes at Madison’s response. “Whatever… this sucks,” some of them said as they began to go back up the stairs.

Madison and Queenie stood rooted in their spots, frowning. The shorter witch had folded her arms across her chest. “What a bunch of little bitches,” she quietly hissed.

Queenie snickered. “They’re literally mini-yous.”

Madison shot a look at Queenie. “Trust me. A few days under this roof and they’ll be well mannered witches in no time.” The movie star began to walk up the stairs.

Queenie followed slowly behind her, rolling her eyes. “Wish I could say the same for you,” she mumbled.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison and Queenie sat at the kitchen table, both clutching a mug in their hands. Every few seconds, Madison would impatiently look at the small gold watch on her wrist. “Where the hell are they?” she asked. “Morning gathering is in eight minutes. Cordy will freak if we’re late.”

Queenie furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m pretty sure the welcome packets said the times for wake up and everything. Maybe they’re just taking a while to get ready.”

“Do you hear any sound that could resemble 35 witches getting ready upstairs?”

Queenie glared at Madison. “Fine then, what’s your suggestion.”

The movie star exhaled deeply and got up from her seat, walking over to a cupboard. She opened it, grabbing a pot and a giant spatula. “Time to give the newbies a wake up call,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

The camera and Queenie followed behind the short witch as she made her way up the stairs and stopped in the long hallway. Madison flicked some fingers upwards and all the doors whooshed open. She then raised the spatula above her head before smacking it right onto the metal pot, creating a loud banging sound. Queenie pressed her hands over her ears in response. 

Madison walked down the hallway, continuing to bang on the pot. Commotion could be heard from the rooms. “Rise and shine ladies! You’ve slept in way too damn late and now I get to explain to our lovely Supreme why we’re late to her precious meetings!”

A girl dressed in a white nightgown stepped into a doorway of one of the rooms. She was rubbing her eyes and glared at Madison. “What’s the deal with all the noise?”

Madison stopped and flashed a tight-lipped smile at the girl. “You guys have five minutes to get ready before all of our asses get handed to us.”

The girl looked confused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Madison huffed. “What I mean, Clara, is that you need to get your ass in some damn clothes and downstairs in the next three minutes or I’m going to throw your belongings in the street.”

The girl glared at Madison again before turning back into her room and slamming the door.

“Great leading skills Hollywood,” Queenie said as she stepped closer behind Madison.

Madison pointed to some of the girls down the hallway that had filed out of their rooms, roughly dressed and hair a complete mess. “It got the job done. What more do you need?”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia stood in her usual spot for morning gatherings. She was looking down at the witches who were sitting around the dining room table. “I was going to introduce you girls to our latest arrivals.” The Supreme scrunched her eyebrows up. “But it appears that-”

She was cut off as a bunch of voices could be heard form the hallway. Madison came stomping into the doorway of the room. Behind her, a line of sleepy witches.

“Madison… is everyone okay? Why are you late?”

The movie star rolled her eyes. “The newbies decided to take their sweet time getting up.”

Cordelia looked back at the group of sitting girls awkwardly, as if she had no idea what to say or do. “Well...ladies, please welcome our new sisters to Miss. Robichaux’s.” She held up her hand to the group of standing witches before shooting a look into the camera.


	20. The Return of Stevie Nicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie Nicks returns to Miss Robichaux's Academy.

A large assembly of witches crowded in the living room. The camera followed Madison from behind as she walked up to the doorway from the stairs, standing on her tiptoes in attempt to see what all the commotion was about.

“What’s everyone doing in here?” she asked a young woman to her left.

“Miss Cordelia brought in a special guest today!” the witch replied.

Madison huffed in frustration. “Obviously! But who?”

Before the woman could answer, everyone turned their attention towards a loud gasp heard from inside the room.

Another camera angle showed Misty Day entering from the opposite doorway to the living room. As soon as she saw the short woman standing next to piano, she froze in her spot, mouth agape.

Misty’s eyes grew teary and a soft smile developed on her face. “The White Witch,” she whispered as she slowly walked over to the piano.

Stevie Nicks stood in the middle of a half circle of young witches, all looking at her with adoring eyes and dropped jaws. She embraced Misty as the Swamp Witch joined her in the middle. Some of the other witches began whispering to one another.

Cordelia stood off to the side with Queenie and Zoe. As the camera panned over the crowd of witches staring at Stevie, it captured Cordelia’s quick glance directly into it.

 

_ Cordelia’s eyes were shut. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. “I fear I’ve ruined my friendship with Misty because of what happened on Valentine’s Day. We haven’t spoken really at all since the...incident.”  _

 

_ *A flashback to before _

 

_ The camera followed behind Cordelia as she slowly walked through the kitchen to the doorway of the greenhouse. She stopped before entering the room, peering in to gaze at Misty. The Swamp Witch sat at one of the tables, deeply focused on a small potted plant. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked carefully at each leaf. _

_ Cordelia finally took a step inside. Misty’s concentration was broken by the sound of the heel against the ground and she looked up at the Supreme. Unlike usual, there was no smile to accompany the look. Misty’s expression remained the same and she quickly stood up. _

_ Before Cordelia could speak one word, Misty quickly walked out of the greenhouse, mumbling something about having to prep for another lesson. Cordelia watched sadly as the Cajun walked away. _

_ * _

 

_ The Supreme pursed her lips before looking up. Her eyes were misted. “I miss talking to her. I miss working in the greenhouse late at night with her.” Cordelia’s eyes fluttered. “I thought that by calling Aunt Stevie, maybe I could fix things.” _

  
  
  


The witches had now crowded in a close-knit circle around the piano. Misty and Stevie sat next to one another on the bench. Misty giggled as Stevie began playing a song on the piano. 

A few of the girls had taken their phones out to record, but Cordelia shook her head disapprovingly. The coven stood and watched as Stevie began to play the tune of  _ Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You _ .  

 

xxXXXxx

 

Firelight illuminated the living room now that night had fallen. Stevie sat in one of the chairs, surrounded by a group of witches. They looked at her with total adoration and wide smiles. Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle sat on the couch.

Misty walked into the room, holding a teacup. She set it down on the coffee table. “Here you go,” she said, smiling at her idol.

“Thank you dear,” Stevie said to the Swamp Witch. Misty sat down next to some of the girls on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Have you ever been to the Academy before?” one of the girls asked.

Stevie smiled at her. “A few times. I almost enrolled here, but my career had just taken off and well...” The woman chuckled slightly. Several of the witches giggled in response.

“Are you going to be stay with us for a while?” a younger student asked. The girl next to her shot her a look.

“She’s not going to stay with us. She’s Stevie Nicks!”

Stevie laughed again. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay this time, girls. But I can play another song before I leave.” The woman stood up and made her way to the piano, her dress and shawl flowing gracefully along with her. The group of girls stood up and followed closely behind her.

Cordelia and Madison had walked into the room, but remained standing in the archway. Cordelia continued to alternate between glancing at Stevie sitting down to the piano and Misty who had taken a seat by the other teachers.

“This one is written for the witches,” Stevie said to the girls has she began to play the piano. Some of the girls started to sway to the tune of the song as Stevie began to sing the opening lines to  _ Rhiannon _ .

The camera continued to pan around the room, focusing on different reactions to the performance. Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle all had grins on their faces. Madison wasn’t smiling, but she had a relaxed expression on her face. 

Misty’s focus remained on Stevie. She had tears in her eyes again and an adoring gaze spread across her face. Her hands were clasped together on her lap, but her fingers tapped to the beat of the song.

Cordelia wore a soft smile, but she now continued to stare at Misty. It was as if she was waiting for Misty’s expression to change. 

Zoe rested her head on Kyle’s shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. When Madison saw the action, she rolled her eyes and walked away. Cordelia paid no attention.

Misty’s facial expression hadn’t changed. But she turned to Queenie with her mouth open, as if to say something. As she was turning, she stopped when she made eye contact with Cordelia who had not looked away.

Both blushed upon impact. Cordelia’s eyes immediately shot down to the ground and Misty’s smile faded away.

The Cajun suddenly shot up from her seat and walked at a face pace out of the living room. Everyone was too fixated on Stevie to notice. Everyone except for Cordelia.

Misty brushed past the Supreme, who had looked up, ready to say something. But the Swamp Witch didn’t stop, she continued to walk away until she was out of sight.

Cordelia furrowed her brows. After a few seconds, she whipped around, heading in the same path as Misty. 

Whoever was holding the camera began to run from its position, heading over to where the Supreme and Swamp Witch had just been. 

The hallway leading to the front door was empty, no sign of either woman in sight. The camera panned around to no avail. Finally, the cammeraman began to move towards the front door which was sandwiched between two tall, thin windows. They stopped at one of the windows, focusing on the outside view.

To the right of the door, on the porch, Misty stood, looking out onto the front yard. Her hands were grasping the iron fence built between the enormous white columns. Cordelia stood a few feet behind her, her arm outreached to the other witch.

“Misty…”

The Swamp Witch whipped around at the sound of the Supreme’s voice. She had a sly stream of tears running down her cheeks. Cordelia’s shoulders tensed when she saw Misty’s face.

“Did you follow me out here?”

“Yes- I was...I was worried about you. You haven’t really talked to me for the past couple of weeks.”

“You haven’t talked to me either.” 

“I didn’t really know how to. I wasn’t even sure you wanted to talk to me… after what happened.”

Both witches winced at the mention of the past event. Cordelia’s bottom lip trembled. Misty’s eyebrows had furrowed, as if she were trying to think of how to respond. “I wasn’t sure I wanted you to talk to me either.”

Cordelia exhaled shakily. A single tear dribbled down her cheek. “Misty, what happened was a mistake.”

Misty scoffed and shook her head. She raised a hand to wipe some of the tears from her eyes. “I know it was a mistake. I never should have done what I did.”

Cordelia’s face was wrapped in anguish. “That’s not what I meant Misty.”

The Swamp Witch’s eyes shot up to Cordelia. There was a glimmer of hope in them. “What do you mean then?”

Cordelia stepped closer to Misty. “What I meant is that I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have walked away and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” The Supreme let out another shaky breath. Misty’s eyes had widened and her mouth opened slightly, as if she were hanging onto every word Cordelia said. “I was scared. No...not scared. I was terrified. By what happened between us. I was terrified because in that moment I felt something I had never felt before ... Misty, you-”

The Supreme’s speech was cut off as Misty grabbed her cheeks with both hands and their lips met once again. Cordelia tensed a little, she was taken by surprise. But she quickly relaxed, shutting her eyes and one of her hands reached for Misty’s waist, bringing them closer together. The moonlight bathed the two witches as they remained connected in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

_ The screen goes black. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all so much for your support. <3


End file.
